Des OS en veuxtu en voilà :D
by tatunette
Summary: C'est ici que je mettrai mes OS, tous slashs bien sur. HPDM Le Diner Draco est vraiment de mauvaise foi!
1. Qu'estce qu'on est bien chez soi

**Titre **: Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien chez soi.

**Genre** : Romance/drama

**Pairing **: Drago/Harry/Severus

**Ratting** : R (je pense) et comme j'ai toujours pas compris le principe du nouveau ratting…

**Disclimers **: Les personnages, les lieux, les décors (bla bla bla) ne sont pas à moi, sauf ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans l'œuvre de JKR. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Résumé** : Un emménagement Moldu... Trois sorciers réputés... Quelques Mangemorts... Et un lemon...

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes). C'est un threesome (relation entre 3 personnes). Et il y a un lemon. Vous savez quoi faire si ça ne vous plait pas...

**Note :**En italique,pensées de Harry.

* * *

RARs de Vole :

**Mily Black : Sincèrement tu es très touchante, **merci :$** je dois t'avouer que j'ai du me retenir de verser des larmes parce que mes parents et ma soeur a côté de moi n'auraient pas compri. **Je connais ça... Maintenant que je vis seule ca n'arrive plus lol. **Mais une grosse boule ensérré ma gorge, et j'ai encore un peu de mal a m'en remettre. **je suis désolée de t'avoir mise ds cet état...**  
Mais c'est un très beau chapitre, magnifique et plein d'émotions, de sentiments et d'intensité. **merci beaucoup** J'ai beaucoup aimé et si il te vient d'autre idées comme celles la surtout ne te prive pas d'autant plus si tu y met autant de profondeur. **C'est ce que j'essaie de faire en general, ds les fics de cet acabit en tot cas... **Sincèrement tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert a la mort de ton grand père pour avoir réagit de la sorte **j'ai énormément souffert et j'en souffre encore (ct en septembre dernier) d'autant que c'était assez soudain... **si seulement j'avais été aussi forte que toi quand mon grand père s'est pendu... **je suis dsl pour toi.tu sais, on a chacun notre manière de réagire aux choses.**  
Si jamais tu veux parler ca sera avec grand plaisir je te donne mon adresse lovday voila et a très bientôt bisous **C'est gentil pour ton e mail, mais il est pas complet... je me ferai un plaisir de discuter avec toi... Merci pour ta review en tout cas, elle m'a fait tres plaisir...

**Andegis : Ba déjà désolée pour ton grand père. **Merci :) **Après sur une note un peu moi triste, j'ai adorée ce OS, **j'en suis ravie :) **tu ma fait chialé, **dsl :$ **moi qui suis froide jé pas trop l'habitude arf. **mdr, bah tu vois, ca fait pas de mal de tps en tps, si? **Bisous a toi et vivement té prochain OS (K) **Bisous egalement. J'espere que celui là, sur une note franchement moins triste, va te plaire également. (k)

**Sahada : Pourquoi ne peux tu écrire que des choses si belle mais si mélancolique? Un peu de joie dans ce monde ne ferrait pas de mal...**Je ne fais pas que ça lol. pour preuve ce prochain OS qui n'est pas du tout sur le mm registre... Les prochains serons plus joyeux encore je pense lol. Bisous et merci **Sahada **

**Vert emeraude : C'est magnifiquement beau mais magnifiquement triste! Mais c'est etrèmemennt bien écrit **merci bcp :$:$

* * *

ONE SHOT : Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien chez soi.

"Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on a tenu à faire ça à la Moldue, s'il te plait ?"

"Arrête un peu de râler mon ange. On fait ça à la Moldue parce qu'on s'installe dans un quartier Moldu et que chez les Moldus, un emménagement qui ne dure pas plus de deux minutes n'a rien de commun."

"Bien, alors rappelle moi, s'il te plait, la raison pour laquelle nous nous installons dans un quartier Moldu."

"Car pour notre sécurité, nous devons nous cacher. Et il n'y a rien de tel pour des sorciers qu'un quartier Moldu tranquille pour cela."

"Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de « sécurité », déjà ?"

"- soupir - Moi, parce qu'une armée de Mangemorts pas contents me cherche et que je ne suis pas disposé à me débarrasser d'une centaine de gorilles d'un seul coup et tout seul. Toi, parce que ton papa n'est vraiment pas content que tu m'aies gracieusement aidé à terrasser son Maître. Ah, et aussi parce que tu es avec moi…"

"Et ils te cherchent parce que… ?"

"Parce qu'ils ne sont pas supers joyeux du fait que j'ai tué leur Maître, tu suis un peu ?"

"Ok, tu peux juste me rappeler pourquoi je suis avec toi, conclut-il en lui adressant un grand sourire et un clin d'œil charmeur."

"T'es vraiment trop con… "répondit Harry en lui filant une grosse tape dans le dos.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Amour", renchérit Drago, plus que fier de lui.

"Tais-toi et porte andouille", lui sourit-il.

"Ok ça va…"

Harry et Drago avaient décidé, il y a quelques temps d'emménager ensemble, une fois le mage noir tombé. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort deux mois auparavant, deux jours après la fin de leurs ASPICs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était arrivé un midi avec ses Mangemorts. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Harry, avec l'aide de Dumbledore et Rogue, avait préparé depuis le début de sa sixième année un plan de défense au cas ou une telle situation devait se présenter. Seuls les élèves en lesquels, Harry et les deux professeurs avaient vraiment confiance étaient dans la confidence.

En effet, depuis longtemps déjà, de nombreux Serpentards - et quelques autres - dont les parents étaient Mangemorts, renseignaient sur ce qu'il se passait dans le château. Le professeur Rogue avait établi une liste des élèves « sûrs » dans sa maison. Il n'y avait jamais plus de deux ou trois élèves par année. Ceux de la promotion de Harry étaient Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Milicent Bulstrode.

Ainsi, lorsque le Lord avait débarqué, le système de défense s'était rapidement mis en place. Les quatrième année devaient s'occuper de mettre les plus jeunes en sécurité, alors que les plus vieux se défendaient au mieux. Les plus forts et les plus proches de Harry avaient été particulièrement entraînés et constituaient sa « garde rapprochée ». Celle-ci était constituée de Drago, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean , Seamus, Lavande, les jumelles Patil, Ginny et Luna.

Ils étaient chargés de protéger Harry des Mangemorts afin qu'il puisse facilement atteindre le Lord. Après une lutte acharnée et de nombreuses pertes, Harry, aidé par la Magie Ancestrale et l'amour de ses parents et amis, avait vaincu le puissant Mage Noir. Les Mangemorts encore vivants s'étaient échappés et regroupés autour de Malefoy Senior pour venger leur Maître.

Harry et Drago s'étaient rapprochés quand Rogue avait révélé l'appartenance du plus jeune des Malefoy au côté lumineux. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble à s'entraîner et à élaborer des stratégies de défenses. Puis l'amitié s'était transformée progressivement en amour. Cependant, pour leur sécurité, Drago faisait croire à son père et à tout le monde à l'école (sauf la garde rapprochée et les professeurs) qu'il était toujours le prince des Serpentards et qu'il allait rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort dès la fin de sa septième année.

Dans le même temps, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient trouvés des affinités avec leur maître des potion qui leur donnait des cours de défense et d'attaque. Ils avaient fini par s'avouer (et lui avouer) qu'ils étaient amoureux de lui. Apprenant cela, il les avait d'abord repoussés, mais avait finalement renoncé à nier. Ils étaient tombés dans les bras les uns des autres et ils formaient le « couple » le plus étrange que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

Après la bataille, Harry, Drago et Severus avaient passé les deux mois d'été à Poudlard. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour apprendre à vivre sans le Lord Noir et sans leurs amis, décédés dans la bataille : Neville, Luna, Dean, Padma et le professeur MacGonnagall… De plus, Harry ayant appris le regroupement de Mangemorts, voulait emménager dans un endroit sûr. C'est pourquoi ils avaient trouvé cet appartement dans ce quartier tranquille en préretraite de Londres. Chacun des amis de Harry et Drago, et tous les professeurs avaient mis en place un système de sécurité invisible, de leur cru, pour protéger le quartier.

Voilà pourquoi les deux jeunes hommes emménagent en ce moment même de la manière la plus Moldue qu'il soit avec leur professeur de potion.

"Putain Harry t'as mis quoi dans ce carton ?"

"T'occupe mon ange."

"Non mais sérieux, t'es sûr qu'on peut pas le faire léviter ?"

"Non, on ne peut pas. C'est aussi ce qui fait tout le charme d'un déménagement."

"Pff, parle pour toi…"

"Arrête de râler mon ange. Regarde plutôt Sev se débattre avec ta commode. C'est assez drôle."

Drago jeta alors un œil à son deuxième amant et dut avouer que le spectacle en plus d'être amusant était plutôt tentant.

Severus, contraint par Harry de porter des vêtements Moldus était vêtu d'un jean moulant et d'un t-shirt blanc assez près du corps. De plus, en ce 29 août, la chaleur le faisait transpirer, collant par la même le t-shirt à son torse musclé. Dans l'effort physique qu'il était obligé de produire, les muscles de son dos roulaient sous le bout de tissus, enflammant les sens des deux amants qui l'observaient.

"Arrête de baver mon ange…"

"Rhô, c'est toi qui voulait que je regarde non ?"

"Oui, m'enfin, c'est pas le moment… et tu risque une déshydratation en bavant ainsi… Surtout sous cette chaleur."

"Oui, bah je prends le risque. Pis je vais l'aider avec ma commode, sinon je crains pour sa sécurité."

"À Sev ?"

"Non, à ma commode…"

"Pff, t'as raison."

Harry regarda son ange blond rejoindre son cœur brun. Il était plutôt content de les avoir forcés à mettre des fringues Moldues. Ça leur allait vraiment très bien. _Est-ce qu'ils les reporteraient pour moi si je le leur demandaient gentiment ?_

Drago portait un baggy noir et un t-shirt blanc très moulant. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés sur sa nuque et se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Sev quant à lui avait laissé pendre ses long cheveux noirs nuit. Harry se surprenait à penser les enlever pour les emmener dans leur nouvelle chambre afin de pratiquer un tout autre sport que le soulèvement de caisse…

"Si tu continues à ne rien faire comme tu t'y appliques très bien à l'heure actuelle, nous en aurons pour trois siècles…" Railla Sev, sortant Harry de sa contemplation.

"Ouais, en fait, j'en ai un peu marre de ce déménagement…"

"Tu n'es pas le seul amour…"

"Oui, je sais, mais que veux-tu faire d'autre devant tout un quartier rempli de Moldus ?"

"Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler plus tôt car je sais que je me serais fait rembarrer, mais il y a la possibilité « d'endormir » le périmètre quelques secondes. Juste le temps de tout réduire, de mettre dans nos poche et voilà, on « réveille » tout le monde, ni vu ni connu."

"Sev, amour, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?"

"Je l'ai dit, je sais que Harry aurait catégoriquement refusé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Évidement que j'aurais refusé."

"Oui, mais maintenant", continua Sev.

"Qu'en dis-tu ?" Demanda Drago en se tournant vers le survivant.

"Et bien c'est plutôt tentant", lâcha-t-il en regardant l'énorme camion plein de cartons. Mais…

Après s'être jeté un coup d'œil entendu, Drago et Severus s'approchèrent de Harry et le prirent dans leurs bras, embrassant son cou, ses lèvres, ses pommettes…

"S'il te plait", suppliaDrago en lui mordillant le lobe.

"Et puis, ça nous laisserait un peu plus de temps pour faire des choses disons… plus intéressantes… "souffle-t-il en effleurant l'intimité de Harry de sa main. "Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

"Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire" répondit-il en gémissant doucement.

Harry frissonna sous les attouchements de ses amants, puis se mit à réfléchir. Il était déjà dix sept heures et ils étaient très loin d'avoir terminé. Il était fatigué, et il avait très envie de ses deux amants qui s'offraient généreusement à lui. D'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main, surtout aussi bassement. Il s'apprêtait à refuser encore un peu, pour la forme, lorsqu'il fit ses deux amants s'embrasser tendrement, mais on ne peut plus suggestive ment et qu'il sentit une main curieuse s'attarder sur la bosser déformant déjà son pantalon.

"Ok", dit Harry.

Mais voyant leur mines réjouies, il ajouta :

"À une seule condition…"

"Oh !"

"Je veux que vous gardiez ces tenues Moldues, au moins pour ce soir. Vous êtes diablement sexy là dedans."

Sans même un regard, ils répondirent :

"Marché conclut."

Severus sortit alors un flacon de l'une de ses poche, et le fit volontairement tomber un peu plus loin. Puis d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les cartons du camion. Il glissa ensuite à nouveau sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une autre fiole, qu'il fit tomber au même endroit en disant :

"Finite Incantatem."

Drago et Harry le regardèrent médusés.

"Déjà ?"

"Bah, je vous avais dit que vous auriez du me laisser faire depuis le début…"

Ils prirent alors tous les trois la direction de leur nouvel appartement. Sev déballa les cartons d'un seul coup de baguette et rangea leur logement en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

"Tu es génial, Amour", dit Drago en se coulant dans ses bras.

"Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche", poursuivit Harry en rejoignant ses deux amants. "Vous m'aviez parlé de choses « plus intéressantes »", continua-t-il avec un air lubrique.

"Comme une bonne correction", demanda une voix glaciale ironique et facilement reconnaissable dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir celui qu'il avait justement identifié comme étant Lucius Malefoy. Plus que méprisant il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Vous m'excuserez, mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour la crémaillère. Par contre, je suis venu avec quelques amis; j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas…"

"Je vous avais bien dit que ces sorts de protections ne serviraient à rien", dit Sev à l'intention de ses partenaires.

"Détrompe-toi Severus, mon ami - grimace de dégoût - si ces « protections » n'avaient pas été là, nous aurions attaqué ce matin, et vous seriez déjà morts."

"Mais bien sur, quelle prétention…" rugit Drago.

"Mon fils - nouvelle mimique de dégoût - Je vois que tu es tombé plus bas que je ne le pensais possible ! Des vêtements Moldus, tu es vraiment ridicule… Cependant, je te laisse une chance de revenir dans le droit chemin. Il n'y a pas de PD chez les Malefoy. Si tu reviens maintenant, tu épouseras Pansy et tu seras mon bras droit pour régner sur le monde. Tu me feras de nombreux descendants et tout sera oublié."

Drago éclata de rire.

"Tout cela est très drôle, « cher » géniteur. Je propose un autre marché. Si tu t'en vas maintenant avec tes chiens galeux, j'empêcherai Harry de te réduire en poussière… Pour l'instant."

Lucius explosa de rire à son tour.

"Je vous vois là, en tenue Moldue, tous les trois, désarmés et fatigués de votre journée harassante."

"Désarmés ? Non, non, nos baguettes sont - claquement de doigts - là… dit Harry. Par contre, poursuivit-il, _vous _- nouveau claquement de doigts - êtes désarmés."

"Croyez-vous être le seul à maîtriser la Magie sans baguette Potter ?"

"Non, Malefoy, je n'aurais pas cette prétention. Mais, même si vous en êtes capable, je doute que vos chiens-chiens le soient tous. Écoutez, je n'ai pas envie de détruire mon appart' aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas encore eut le temps d'en profiter. De plus, deux hommes divins m'ont fait une proposition qu'on ne peut pas refuser. J'entends par là qu'ils m'ont fait une promesse de soirée, comment dire… ? De sexe -appelons un chat un chat… - alors si vous pouviez repasser demain…"

"Est-ce que vous vous foutez de moi ? Croyez-vous que je vais vous laisser souiller mon fils une fois de plus ?"

"En effet, je me fous un peu de vous et c'est très drôle. Votre tête est presque jouissive ainsi… Et je compte bien « souiller » une nouvelle fois votre fils très cher…"

Lucius entama alors le combat à l'aide de sa Magie sans baguette. Seulement voilà, il n'était pas vraiment fort et Harry était très en colère. Celui-ci lança alors un puissant sort de Magie Ancestrale, envoyant promener la cinquantaine de Mangemorts présents. Les plus faibles furent tués sur le coup, les plus fort furent réduis à l'état de légume face à la violence du sort.

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, Harry appela Dumbledore pour qu'il vienne les débarrasser de cette vermine et qu'il s'occupe de faire tourner la nouvelle. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas le faire lui même, mais il savait que Dumbledore se ferait un plaisir et surtout, il avait vraiment envie de passer un peu de temps avec ses amants.

Une fois enfin tranquilles, Drago regarda Harry et lui dit :

"Tu n'y as pas été de main morte…"

"Écoute mon ange, ces mecs m'ont pourris la vie depuis que je suis revenu dans le monde sorcier à l'âge de onze ans. Je pensais qu'une fois leur Maître mort et enterré, j'aurais enfin la paix. Mais non, il faut encore qu'ils viennent nous faire chier le jour de notre emménagement. Je n'ai pas vraiment contrôlé le sort que j'ai lancé, si je dois être honnête. Je voulais juste les assommer. Mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Cinquante Mangemorts contre trois sorciers, ce n'est pas très égale… Même si vous êtes capable de vous défendre, j'ai eut peur. Je vous aime", termine-t-il en fondant en larme.

"Je t'aime", lui répondit Drago en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime, je vous aime", termine Severus, les enlaçant tous les deux. "Que diriez-vous de nous doucher et de nous coucher ?"

"Bonne idée. Harry, vas-y le premier."

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'énorme sale de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement et pénétra dans la douche gigantesque prévue pour trois personnes. Le jet de l'eau lui coulant le long du corps eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa aller.

"Tu permets que l'on se douche avec toi ?" Demanda Sev en entrant à son tour dans la douche.

"Bien sur…"

Harry accueilli ses deux amants avec plaisir, Drago l'embrassant déjà. Severus passa ses mains dans son dos dans un massage fort appréciable… Puis, il prit le gel douche et dans de lentes caresses, savonna ses deux partenaires. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent tous trois maculés de mousse onctueuse. Puis Drago s'empara du shampoing et frotta avec énergie les cheveux de Harry. Celui-ci gémit sous cette multitude de caresses. Sev s'occupa de shampooiner Dray, alors que Harry déjà rincé, s'occupa de son cœur brun.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous trois sortaient de la douche, enfilant un peignoir. Harry se mit à l'écart et regarda ses amours, pieds nus, dégoulinants sur la moquette de leur chambre. Leurs cheveux mouillés leur tombaient de chaque côté du visage. Sev portait un peignoir noir corbeau alors que celui de Drago était vert Serpentard. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil circulaire à la chambre. Un grand, très grand lit, couvert d'un couvre-lit rouge bordeaux, se trouvait au centre de la pièce, circulaire et aux multiples fenêtres. Chacune d'entres elles étaient bordées de lourdes tentures maintenues ouvertes grâce à des cordelettes argentées. Les murs étaient blancs et couverts de quelques tableaux. Un énorme miroir suivait la courbure du mur devant le lit. Leur trois commodes étaient enfoncées dans le mur. Celle de marbre blanc de Drago, celle d'ébène noir de Sev et celle en merisier tendre de Harry.

"Tu viens te coucher, Amour ?"

"J'arrive mon cœur, j'étais en train de me dire que cette chambre est magnifique."

"Tu parles, dit plutôt que tu attendais que l'on réchauffe le lit avant de t'y glisser…" le taquina Severus.

"Mais non, je savourais la vue, crétin…"

Devant la moue de son amant, il ajouta, hilare :

"Mais oui je t'aime mon cœur !"

"Eh ! Et moi ?"

"Je t'aime aussi mon ange", répondit-il en se glissant dans les draps de soie blanche.

Une fois bien installé, il sentit une main coquine lui chatouiller le torse. Il se tourna vers le propriétaire de la main, lui sourit et dit :

"Je vois que tu tiens tes promesses, Sev…"

"Toujours Amour…"

Se faufilant vers eux, Drago souffla :

"Moi aussi…"

Une autre main vint jouer les malicieuses sur le torse de Harry. Puis deux paires de lèvres vinrent se coller contre son cou. Il gémît et ferma les yeux pour apprécier chaque seconde les sensations.

"Ce soir c'est tout pour toi Amour", lui murmura Drago.

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"Parce que tu as débarrassé cette terre des plus dangereux des imbéciles congénitaux qu'il eut jamais existé. Je pense que ça mérite bien une récompense non ? Et en plus, tu m'as enfin débarrassé de mon géniteur."

Quatre mains se mirent alors en action. Severus et Drago embrassèrent à tour de rôle Harry qui se perdait dans ses émotions. Les lèvres de Severus descendirent le long de son torse alors que celles de Drago continuèrent à dévorer son cou et son visage. Severus suçait tour à tour les deux mamelons durcis de Harry. Il continua ensuite sa progression en contournant le dessin de ses abdominaux. Arrivé au bas de son ventre, il contourna son intimité et embrassa les jambes musclées du survivant. Il laissa sa langue arriver à ses pieds qu'il dévora consciencieusement avant de reprendre le chemin dans l'autre sens. Harry ne savait plus très bien comment il s'appelait et se sentait bien incapable de faire le moindre geste pour donner à ses partenaires le même plaisir que celui qu'il ressentait.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait décidé de prendre la même voie que son aîné et jouait doucement avec les tétons de Harry. Celui-ci gémissait sous les douces tortures de ses deux amants. Alors que Severus remontait doucement, Drago continua son chemin vers la virilité de Harry. Il menaient tous les deux une course lente vers leur futur trophée. Le premier à y arriver fut Severus qui prit alors le sexe durci dans ses mains. Drago y ajouta ses doigts et tous deux se décidèrent à goûter au jeune homme, à tour de rôle et ensemble, Harry sembla apprécier l'initiative. Alors qu'il sentait deux petites langues sur son membre, il ne chercha pas à refouler ses cris. Severus choisit ce moment pour avaler complètement le sexe de Harry. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit son membre s'introduire dans la cavité chaude et humide.

"Oui, Seeev, hum…"

Il attrapa une main de son amant blond, le faisant remonter à sa hauteur. De l'autre, il agrippa les cheveux de son amant brun. De sa langue, il chatouilla les lèvres de Drago, qui consentit à lui ouvrir le passage. Leur langue s'élancèrent dans une danse endiablée alors que Harry sentit une vague de plaisir le submerger. Il se déversa abondamment dans la bouche de son maître des potions préféré, laissant échapper de sa bouche des paroles incompréhensibles. Sev vint se glisser amoureusement dans les bras encore tremblants de Harry pendant que Drago lui présentait trois doigts qu'il s'appliqua à sucer et humidifier avec amour. Puis Drago posa un doigt devant l'entrée de l'anus de son petit ami. Il le pénétra doucement, le préparant ainsi à recevoir son membre. Il mit un second puis un troisième doigt, arrachant à Harry quelques cris de bonheur. Quand Drago le sentit prêt à l'accueillir, il se plaça entre les jambes du survivant et le pénétra avec tout l'amour et toute la douceur qu'il ressentait. Harry, les yeux fermés attrapa le sexe de Sev et le dirigea vers sa bouche. De temps en temps, il le relâchait pour haleter le nom de ses deux amours. Drago, devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui, eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas se déverser immédiatement. Il pouvait voir le tatouage recouvrant la quasi totalité du dos de Severus se mouvoir grâce aux muscles jouant sous sa peau.

Sev quant à lui, ressentait des sensations excises, sentant la bouche de Harry autour de sa virilité et une main de Drago lui caressant lentement le dos. Les trois hommes, dans un dernier cri d'extase s'effondrèrent sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de jambes, de bras et de cheveux inimaginable. L'espace d'un instant, ils n'étaient plus que trois corps haletants et soufflants, incapables de faire le moindre geste.

Harry reprenant ses esprits se baissa pour rattraper les draps de soie tombés du lit dans leurs ébats. Avant de les en recouvrir, il passa ses doigts sur le tatouage s'étendant sur la totalité du dos de son ancien professeur, puis sur le petit serpent discret dans le bas du dos de son ange blond.

Il remonta enfin les draps sur eux, observant un instant ses deux amours endormis.

"Je vous aime", souffla-t-il dans un dernier soupire.

Il se sentait doucement partir dans les bras de Morphée. Il se sentait heureux. Il allait enfin vivre en paix avec lui même et avec les deux hommes de sa vie. Une dernière pensée s'imposa à son esprit avant de sombrer définitivement dans un sommeil profond, réparateur et bien mérité : _Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien chez soi_

FIN

* * *

Alors, dites moi, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? C'est la premiere fois que j'écris un threesome et croyez moi, c'est pas forcement facile d'en faire un lemon lol :p Faites moi vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais :)

Bisous

Tatu


	2. Vole

**Titre **: Vole

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ deathe Fic

**Pairing **: Drago/Harry

**Ratting** : R (je pense) et comme j'ai toujours pas compris le principe du nouveau ratting…

**Disclimers **: Les personnages les lieux, les décors (bla bla bla) ne sont pas à moi, sauf ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans l'œuvre de JKR. La chanson non plus n'est pas à moi. Elle est à mon Dieu Jean-Jacques et à Céline lol.

**Résumé** : Il souffre, il meurt, et l'autre ?

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes).

* * *

RARs de « pour une nuit de repos pour une vie de bonheur » :

**La rodeuse : franchement j'adore cette histoire c tout choupi et kawai **Merci beaucoup

**Sahada : C'est beau, triste, mélacolique mais avec une fin heureuse. **:-) **J'aime beaucoup. **:D **vas- u faire une suite à ce O-s? **Il n'y a rien de tel de prévu, mais si une idée me venait pourkoi pas...

Sahada Merci et bisous

**Andegis : Serais-je la première review ? **bah nan, tu vois y'en avait deux avant, mais je suis ravie que tu lises tt ce que je fais :) **bref je suis aller voir dans ton profil pour voir les autre fic que tu avais écrit, **:D** ba ouai si ta écrit une fic super forcément les autre fic sont bien, **lol, je sais pas si c'est vrai pour moi, mais je fais la mm chose kan je tombe sur un bon auteur :p:D **fo pas besoin d'avoir bac+14 pour comprendre ça :) **mdrrrrr

bref j'ai trouver ce OS tt mini, mais j'arrive pas a me faire a l'idée que Mon sevy puisse pleurer lol. mdr, en general, avec moi, il peut lol :p

Je suis presser tes prochains écrit. lol merci : j'espere que celui là va te plaire également, mm si c'est ds un autre registre 

Bisous bisous et merci

**Petite Grenouille : elle est mignone comme tout ton histoire je l'adore. **Merci : Bisous

**Aresse : J'ai vraiment bcp aimé ton one-shot. **Merci :D **Il a beau finir bien, moi je trouve que tu écris avec une sorte de tristesse...**c'est possible... **Et c'est vachement touchant. **Merci , ça me touche **Je crois pas que je l'aurai faite finir comme ça, mais c'est quand même un très beaux one-shot. **Tu l'aurais fini comment?** Bref, je file voir tes autres écrits ! **lol :D **Ca fait plaisir de tomber sur des histoires aussi bien écrite de temps en temps :) **toute rouge Merci : j'espere que celui là te plaira aussi :

**Vif d'or : WOW tout beau, tout dur. Tu as jouer avec mes émotions avec ce OS. Vraiment Super! Merci! **Je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu. Je me suis pas rendue compte en l'ecrivant qu'il était "emotionnant" (lol), c'est kan j'ai eu les reactions de mes amies que je m'en suis rendue compte. En fait, à la base, il a été écrit pour l'annif de anhelo (MA FRUSTRATRICE PREFEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE). Donc voilà. 

Bisous -x- Bisous et merci

* * *

**One Shot : Vole, Céline Dion.**

Encore une fois, je suis là, à ton chevet, et tu souffres. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Tu ne ressembles plus à cet homme que tu étais. Cet homme brillant, beau, plein de vie. Non. Tu n'es plus rien de tout cela. Et tu t'accroches à le vie, je me demande encore pourquoi.

Quand je te vois ainsi allongé dans notre lit, je me dis que Drago Malefoy n'est déjà plus. Il ne reste devant mes yeux que Drago. Je souffre de te perdre petit à petit. Mais à présent je sais que rien ne peut plus te sauver. Les Médicomages et les médecins Moldus sont formels : pas de guérison possible.

Te voici donc en phase terminale d'un cancer généralisé, et rien ne peut même te soulager. Ta douleur est apparente, sur ton visage, sur les jointures blanches de tes poings, et même dans tes yeux qui n'expriment plus rien d'autre.

**Vole vole petite aile  
Ma douce, mon hirondelle  
Va t'en loin, va t'en sereine  
Qu'ici rien ne te retienne  
**

Quelle ironie que d'être passé par la torture, la guerre, la faim et de finalement mourir du cancer. Le cancer, cette maladie Moldue et meurtrière. Comment a-t-elle pu t'atteindre toi ? Toi un sorcier puissant et renommé.

Et surtout comment as-tu pu me cacher ton état si longtemps ? Comment ne me suis-je pas rendu compte que l'amour de ma vie perdait peu à peu la sienne ? Tu m'as dit pour ta défense que comme les Médicomages ne savaient pas de quel maltu souffrais, tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler pour ne pas m'inquiéter inutilement.

Et moi, je suis capable de réduire à néant le plus puissant Mage Noir de ce siècle, je suis capable de poursuivre, attraper et enfermer ses derniers Mangemorts encore pratiquants, mais je suis incapable de déceler la peur, l'angoisse même chez toi, mon mari.

**  
Rejoins le ciel et l'éther  
Laisse nous laisse la Terre  
Quitte manteau de misère  
Change d'univers  
**

Tu te retournes dans ton sommeil, et laisse échapper un gémissement. Je me souviens du jour où tu t'es enfin décidé à me raconter tes craintes. Ce jour là, j'ai oublié Voldemort, oublié les Mangemort, oublié le reste du monde. Ce jour là, j'ai eu des doutes. Ce jour là, j'ai pris rendez-vous chez ce cancérologue londonien réputé. Et ce jour là, mes craintes se sont vues confirmer.

Drago Malefoy, Prince des Sang-purs, mourait d'une des maladies Moldues les plus meurtrières. Lorsque tu as été pris en charge, c'était déjà trop tard. Tu as juste gagné quelques jours, quelques semaines, peut-être quelques mois.

Et ce soir, ce soir, alors que je te veille comme tous les soirs, ce soir, je me rends compte que tu vas me quitter. Tu vas me quitter et me laisser affronter le monde tout seul. Que vais-je devenir sans toi ?

**  
Vole vole petite sœur  
Vole mon ange, ma douleur  
Quitte ton corps et nous laisse  
Qu'enfin ta souffrance cesse  
**

Tout à mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué tes yeux ouverts. Tu me regardes et tentes de sourire. Même ainsi, je te trouve toujours aussi beau. Les cernes, les yeux rougis, les cheveux ternes n'effaceront jamais l'image magnifique que j'ai de toi.

Tu serres un peu plus ma main dans la tienne.

"Tu devrais dormir", me souffles-tu, d'une voix éteinte.

"Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas dormir, mon amour."

"Tu devrais pourtant dormir. Comment feras-tu demain ?"

"Demain je serai près de toi mon amour."

"Non, mon cœur, demain, tu ne serras pas près de moi…"

Ces paroles… Tu as raison. Il faut que je cesse. C'est pour moi que tu t'accroches. C'est pour moi que tu t'agrippes à la vie. Et il est temps ce soir que je te laisse partir. Il est temps que j'accepte cette terrible vérité. Je dois accepter que cette nuit est la dernière que je passe à tes côtés.

"Je suis désolé mon amour."

"Ne le sois pas mon cœur."

**  
Va rejoindre l'autre rive  
Celle des fleurs et des rires  
Celle que tu voulais tant  
Ta vie d'enfant  
**

Je m'étends à tes côtés et je te vois sourire. Tu n'as plus la force de venir te blottir dans mes bras. Alors je me colle le plus possible à toi. Je te réchauffe de mon corps. Je me redresse un instant pour déposer un léger baiser sur tes lèvres sèches et presque blanches.

Comme doté d'une vie nouvelle mais éphémère, tu approfondis notre baiser et passes un bras autour de mon cou. Tes doigts fins et froids jouent avec une mèche sur ma nuque. Puis tu la laisses retomber le long de ton corps alors que je me rallonge près de toi.

"Je suis désolé mon cœur. J'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt…"

"Shushh, mon amour…"

"Je n'aurais pas du être si bête et si fier…"

"Mon amour, je t'en prie…"

"Si je l'avais fais, nous serions en train de faire l'amour, et tu ne souillerais pas ton visage magnifique de ces larmes monstrueuses…"

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir mon amour. Dors maintenant."

"Oui, je vais dormir. Je vais bien dormir cette nuit, j'en suis sûr."

"Oui, c'est certain. À demain mon amour."

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime."

**  
Vole vole mon amour  
Puisque le nôtre est trop lourd  
Puisque rien ne te soulage  
Vole à ton dernier voyage  
Lâche tes heures épuisées  
Vole, tu l'as pas volé  
Deviens souffle, sois colombe  
Pour t'envoler  
**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Un rayon de soleil m'ébloui. La journée va être belle. Une belle journée de printemps ensoleillée comme tout le monde les aime. Je les aimais ainsi également quand je pouvais voir les rayons de l'astre solaire se refléter dans tes cheveux d'argent.

Je me redresse quelque peu et constate que tu n'as pas bougé. Cette nuit, l'ange de la mort à enlevé une Âme. Seulement, il n'a pas prit que la tienne. Il a prit la mienne en otage et sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis plus qu'un corps vide.

Je préviens rapidement nos amis de ton départ. Mes larmes ne coulent pas. Je reçois des condoléances, des mots, rien que des mots. Mais rien ne peut me consoler. Rien car tu es partis. Tu as toujours été le seul à pouvoir me relever quand j'étais au sol. Et rien n'a changé. Tu es le seul, mais tu n'es plus là.

L'enterrement arrive. Toujours les mêmes personnes, toujours les même mots qui se veulent rassurants, toujours la même sensation de vide. Tu reposes à présent à côté de mes parents. Une rose à jeunesse éternelle est posée sur l'herbe fraîche. Elle est rouge et blanche. Nos deux couleurs. C'est cette même rose qui nous a unis lors de notre mariage.

**  
Vole vole petite flamme  
Vole mon ange, mon âme  
Quitte ta peau de misère  
Va retrouver la lumière**

La journée se passe, mais je reste vide. Vraiment vide. Je rentre chez nous. Chaque recoin, chaque objet, chaque atome de cette maison me fait penser à toi. Ici un souvenir joyeux, là un triste. Là le regret de ne pas avoir eut d'enfant. Un enfant auquel j'aurais pu m'accrocher, pour lequel j'aurais eu une raison de vivre, en lequel j'aurais retrouver un peu de toi.

Mais il n'y a rien, rien que ces souvenirs, ces regrets, ces culpabilités. Rien que ce vide qui me tenaille. Rien que cette pensée qui m'a envahi depuis le jour où tu m'as quitté. Cette pensée que j'ai essayé d'enfouir au plus profond de moi. Mais maintenant que je suis seul, ici, elle me submerge. Et je décide de la suivre.

Après m'être habillé de blanc je m'éclipse pour rejoindre cette falaise où tu reposes à présent. Tu as toujours aimé me voir vêtu de blanc, et c'est ainsi que je vais te rejoindre.

J'ouvre doucement la fiole que je tiens dans mes mains, je la porte à mes lèvres et laisse le poison s'insinuer entre elles. Quelques gouttes suffisent. Je m'étends sur l'herbe humide. Le soleil se couche sur le monde et sur ma vie. Je suis désolé mon amour. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que je vive, mais la vie sans toi n'est qu'une illusion.

Je sens mon souffle se ralentir et mon Âme quitter son enveloppe charnelle. J'ouvre les yeux, tu es là. Près de moi. Tu me souris. Tu me tends la main. Je la prends. Tu es beau, beau comme au jour de notre mariage.

* * *

Une stèle, un corps, une rose, une lettre. Voilà ce que découvrit Hermione Granger le lendemain. D'une main tremblante et d'un regard rempli de larme, elle lu :

_Hermione, petite sœur,_

_Tu sais que je ne peux vivre sans lui, que ma vie sans lui ne vaut plus rien dire. Tu sais que depuis qu'il n'est plus là, je ne le suis plus non plus._

_Tu savais aussi ce que j'allais faire et je te remercie de ne pas m'en avoir empêché. À l'heure où tu lis ces mots, je veille sur toi et sur ta fille et je suis heureux avec mon Âme Sœur._

_Je te lègue tout ce que nous possédions, fais en ce que tu veux._

_Je suis désolé._

_Je t'aime comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu._

_Harry Potter, ton grand frère bien indigne de toi, qui aimait un ange. Ton ami infidèle qui n'a pu vivre pour toi. Ton protecteur invisible qui te souhaite une vie longue et heureuse._

_Ps : ne pleure pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

* * *

_

_Ci-gisent deux Âmes Solitaires,_

_Deux Anges Amoureux._

_Drago Malefoy _

_Et _

_Harry Potter.

* * *

_

Note : Bon, alors ce n'est pas très gai, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… J'ai beaucoup pleuré en l'écrivant, car un passage représente ma souffrance face à la mort de mon grand-père… D'ailleurs, je pleure toujours en le relisant… Mais bon.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait.

Bisous

Tatu


	3. Default Chapter

Bonjour tous le monde. Je sais que je ne vais pas faire ds l'originalité, mais comme j'ai écrit de nombreux one shots, et que c'est franchement plus simple comme ça, je les posterai tous ici. Et comme ça, je pourrai faire les RAR sur les OS suivants :).

J'espere que mes OS vous plairont, et voici donc le premier :)

* * *

**Titre : **Pour une nuit de repos, pour une vie de bonheur. 

**Genre :** romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing :** Sevy/Harry

**Ratting :** G (je pense)

**Disclimers :** Ils ne sont pas à moi :( seulement l'histoire... et aussi les quelques personnages qui n'apparaissent pas ds les HP :)

**Résumé :** Que se passe t-il quand Severus et Harry se retrouvent sur les vestiges d'un champ de bataille, l'un magemort et l'autre... Harry? Et si l'amour venait s'en meler?

**Avertissement : **C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes)

**Note :** Dsl pour ces longs traits au milieux du OS, mais je n'arrive pas à faire de transition avec des étoiles ou qqch comme ça...

Gros bisous et bonne lecture :)

* * *

**One Shot : Pour une nuit de repos, pour une vie de bonheur.**

Appuyé contre le mur, j'essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal et de ramener ma respiration à un rythme aussi calme que possible. J'essaie d'ignorer trois de mes côtes, certainement cassées, mon entorse de cheville et la plaie assez large de ma cuisse.

Les Mangemorts nous ont tendus un piège, et nous sommes tombés dedans comme des bleus. Nous nous sommes alors séparés. Nous devons nous retrouver au QG dans trois heures.

Mais moi, je n'ai pas voulu partir. Je sais que cette petite fille est toujours là. Un bébé de 18 mois tout juste, qu'ils ont enlevé pour nous mener jusqu'à eux. Ils ont tué les parents tout à l'heure dans leur maison, sous nos yeux… Mais la petite, elle est toujours en vie je le sais. Je ne peux pas la laisser ici.

Je crois que les Mangemorts sont partis maintenant. Je vais descendre jusqu'à la cave où ils ont exécuté les parents. J'espère juste qu'ils l'ont laissée, qu'ils ne l'ont pas tuée, qu'ils ne l'ont pas torturée, qu'ils ne l'ont pas…

Le plus silencieusement possible, je longe les murs de cette cave humide. Mes oreilles doivent me tromper, j'ai l'impression d'entendre parler. Non, murmurer en fait.

"Sshhh petite fille, sshhh. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Fais-moi confiance."

Je me fige à l'entrée de la salle, où je découvre Severus Rogue, accroupi, toujours vêtu de sa robe de Mangemort, essayant d'approcher la petite fille, appuyée dans un coin de mur, une aura de Magie Rouge et Or se répandant autour d'elle.

"Fais moi confiance petite fille, je ne suis pas comme ces méchants messieurs," dit-il d'une voix douce. "Laisse moi m'approcher de toi, laisse moi venir. Allez, fais-moi confiance, je vais m'occuper de toi."

Je suis particulièrement touché par les paroles de Rogue. S'il y en a bien un que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné pouvoir supplier quelqu'un, et encore moins un bébé, c'est bien lui. Mais il est tellement doux, et surtout tellement sensuel comme ça.

"Regarde moi petite puce. Regarde moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal."

Il continue son plaidoyer alors que l'aura commence à perdre de son ampleur et de son intensité. Je m'approche alors doucement et m'accroupi près de mon ancien professeur, près de ce Mangemort qu'est Severus Rogue.

"Je ne vous savais pas si doux, Professeur. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec les autres Mangemorts en train de fêter votre victoire sur l'Ordre ?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas un vrai Mangemort, Mr Potter. Ne l'avez-vous donc pas encore deviné depuis le temps ?"

"J'en avais une vague idée en effet Professeur, seulement toutes les personnes à qui j'ai posé la question m'ont regardé comme si une paire de corne de dragon m'avait poussé sur la tête. Alors j'en ai déduit que vous serviez vraiment cette chose répugnante."

"Vous avez mal déduit, Mr Potter, mais comme vous y avez été guidé, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur."

"Vous êtes trop bon, Professeur", je lui réponds sournoisement, mais avec une pointe d'amusement.

Nous avons parlé à voix très basse, tout en gardant un regard bienveillant sur la petite fille. Elle est brune, les cheveux en bataille, des yeux myosotis remplis à l'heure actuelle de larmes et de crainte.

"Viens nous voir, Petit Cœur, viens. Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance n'est-ce pas ?"

L'aura de la petite fille diminue encore jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je m'avance pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais Rogue m'en empêche.

"Vous n'êtes pas en état", me dit-il. "Vous risqueriez de la faire tomber."

Il se penche alors doucement vers elle et la prend avec délicatesse entre ses bras musclés et protecteurs. Le flot d'amour que j'avais voulu faire disparaître – que j'avais cru faire disparaître – il y a 4 ans à la sortie de Poudlard m'envahi à nouveau. Après tout, puisqu'il n'est pas Mangemort, je peux peut-être avoir le droit de tomber amoureux de lui maintenant, non ?

"Je pense que vousêtes capable de transplaner Potter. Vous n'avez certainement pas besoin que je vous porte."

"Non, en effet, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour cela. Où allez-vous ?"

"Où _allons-_nous. Nous allons chez moi. Ne protestez pas Potter. Je vais vous soigner avant que vous n'alliez faire votre compte-rendu avec vos amis."

Je le suis alors sans discuter et nous arrivons dans un pavillon charmant. Un feu ronfle doucement dans la cheminée du salon, rendant la pièce particulièrement accueillante et chaleureuse. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de mon ancien professeur. Je suis celui-ci à l'étage où il installe le bébé dans un très grand lit. D'un coup de baguette ce lit se transforme en un joli berceau blanc.

Il va ensuite chercher un gant de toilette humide et commence à nettoyer le bébé endormi. Chacun de ses gestes sont pratiqués avec soins et tendresse. Il regarde l'enfant avec tristesse, désolation, et une certaine forme d'amour.

Après avoir fini la toilette de la petite fille, il reste un instant devant le berceau songeur, puis lance un sort de sonorisation le prévenant en cas de pleurs.

"Descendons Potter."

Je le suis et il me fait signe de m'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils accueillants près du feu. Je m'y installe alors qu'il s'applique à me nettoyer avec le même soin que pour l'enfant quelques minutes plus tôt.

Puis il me soigne et enfin, me tend une couverture moelleuse.

"Je suis désolé, mais ma chambre d'invité est occupée, comme vous avez pu le constater par une charmante demoiselle. Dormez un peu dans le canapé, je vous réveillerai dans une heure pour votre réunion."

"Merci, Professeur."

Alors que je m'endors doucement sur le fauteuil, il soupire et me prend dans ses bras pour me déposer sur le divan confortable. Avant que mon esprit ne quitte définitivement mon corps pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée, je sens une main douce frôler ma joue et remonter le long de mon front.

Chaleur, douceur, bien-être. Une plume me frôle la joue, une voix mélodieuse parle à mon oreille, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis fort longtemps. Je dois être en train de rêver.

La voix mélodieuse est une voix d'homme, une voix terriblement sensuelle. Elle m'appelle par mon prénom. Hum, il est si bon d'entendre cette voix me murmurer mon prénom. Et cette plume, elle est si douce, si… Non, ce n'est pas une plume, c'est une main, la main de l'homme à la voix mélodieuse certainement.

"Réveille-toi Harry…"

"Hum…"

"Ouvre les yeux, allez…"

Non, je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je me sens si bien comme ça, et cette main… Hum ! Mais la voix se fait plus froide, et beaucoup plus reconnaissable par la même.

"Bon au moins vous parlez maintenant Mr Potter. Enfin si on peut considérer les borborygmes qui sortent de votre bouche comme une parole."

Mes yeux s'ouvrent subitement et découvrent Severus Rogue, penché sur moi, la main dans mes cheveux. Il parait un moment surpris de me voir émerger si vite, mais ne dit rien et retire sa main avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

"Je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps pour réveiller quelqu'un, Potter. Levez-vous, maintenant et buvez ça," dit-il en me tendant un bol fumant. "C'est un potage pour vous redonner un peu d'énergie."

"Merci."

Je prends le bol et le bois d'une traite. Je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent. J'essaie de me lever, et constate que mes côtes me font toujours souffrir. Je dois faire une grimace car mon ex-professeur me demande :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mr Potter ?"

"Rien, rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mes côtes sont simplement un peu douloureuses."

"J'en suis désolé, croyez moi, mais je crains ne rien pouvoir faire contre ça. Les côtes se réparent toutes seules, il n'y a aucune potion qui puisse les y aider. Mais prenez ceci. C'est un antalgique. Ça ira mieux après. Et puis revenez chez moi après la réunion. Et n'essayez pas de minimiser votre douleur Potter. Je ne suis pas stupide, et je vois bien que vous souffrez énormément."

Il me tend un flacon que j'ouvre et avale sans faire de difficulté. Puis me regardant toujours il ajoute :

"De toutes façons, je viens avec vous. J'ai contacté Albus. Allons-y."

* * *

Nous voilà de retour dans la maison de Severus Rogue. Il a lourdement insisté à la fin de la réunion pour que je vienne me faire soigner chez lui. Albus était tout à fait d'accord avec lui alors je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. Et de toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait à la maison…

La réunion a été mouvementée ce soir. Déjà à cause du piège, de ces gens morts sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire, de cette petite fille recueillie par Rogue et moi, et par la présence elle-même de Rogue. À vrai dire, pour la sécurité et la couverture de son Mangemort, Albus avait décidé de n'en parler à personne. Aussi, c'est avec une très grande méfiance qu'il a été accueilli. Finalement nous avons établis les prochains projets. Puis nous sommes rentrés.

Et je suis debout dans ce salon. Je décide de monter voir la petite fille avec Rogue. Je le trouve debout devant le berceau, les mains crispées contre les barreaux. Il semble souffrir intérieurement. Alors, poussé par un quelconque instinct, je m'approche et le prends dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse, mes bras autour de sa taille, mon menton sur son épaule.

Il sursaute, mais ne se dégage pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il nous fait sortir de la chambre et me conduit dans la sienne. Il me propose une chaise et s'assois sur le lit.

"Elle est si paisible, et pourtant…"

Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Je me lève pour aller m'asseoir tout contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Professeur ?"

"Elle… elle me fait penser à…"

"À qui professeur ?"

"Oh, Merlin, c'est trop dur…"

Puis il fond en larmes dans mes bras. Mes doigts tracent des cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser. Je le berce doucement, et il semble se calmer un peu.

"Il l'a tuée…"

"Non Professeur, elle est là, elle dort…"

"Si, il l'a tuée, mon bébé, ma puce, elle me manque tellement."

Je me fige. De qui parle-t-il ? Qui a tué qui ? Mais je m'abstiens de faire le moindre commentaire, et le laisse parler et déverser sa peine et son fardeau sur moi.

"Il l'a tuée devant moi, sous mes yeux. Elle était si petite, comment aurait-elle pu se défendre ? Oh Merlin, pourquoi ? Elle était ma seule raison de vivre."

Je continue de le bercer, mais il se tait à présent. Au bout de quelques minutes, je remarque que sa respiration s'est faite plus régulière, il dort. Je l'allonge sur son lit et le recouvre de ses draps. Je m'apprête à me lever pour aller rejoindre le canapé où je vais finir ma nuit, mais il s'accroche à ma robe avec la force du désespoir. Dans son sommeil, il me supplie de ne pas le laisser seul. Je lui murmure de me laisser au moins enlever ma robe. Il me lâche, je la retire et m'allonge dans ses draps, tout habillé. Il se blotti instantanément dans mes bras, alors que je pars le rejoindre dans le monde des songes.

* * *

La douceur d'un rayon de soleil hivernal et l'odeur du café frais me sortent doucement de ma torpeur. La place près de moi dans le lit est vide et froide. Je m'étire et sort du lit. Je descends les escaliers et tombe nez à nez avec mon ancien professeur.

"Bonjour professeur Rogue."

"Bonjour Mr Potter."

Son regard est fuyant, et une légère rougeur colore ses pommettes.

"Voulez-vous du café Mr Potter ?"

"J'en veux bien, s'il vous plait."

Je le suis à la cuisine où je me laisse tomber sur une chaise. Il me sert une tasse et me regarde subitement comme saisi d'un courage soudain :

"Je suis désolé pour hier soir, Potter."

"Il n'y a pas à être désolé, Professeur."

"Connaissez-vous la raison de ce « craquage » ?"

"Non professeur. J'ai simplement supposé qu'une jeune fille qui vous été chère a été tuée."

"Bien, je dois vous laisser."

Il s'en va sans me jeter un coup d'œil.

Voilà deux semaines que je vis chez mon Professeur de Potion. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés - pour mon plus grand bonheur - entre deux missions, chacun de notre côté. Son travail est devenu plus dangereux maintenant qu'il est dévoilé, mais il revient toujours en un seul morceau et je m'en réjoui.

Nous nous arrangeons toujours pour que l'un de nous deux soit à la maison pour nous occuper de Marie. Severus s'occupe toujours d'elle avec un intense bonheur et paradoxalement une énorme douleur dans le fond des yeux. Il semble sûr de lui et de ce qu'il a à faire, alors que moi je manipule mon Petit Cœur avec maladresse. Mais je crois que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Severus m'explique souvent comment faire ci ou ça, et certains de ces « cours particuliers » se finissent en éclat de rire.

Ce soir, nous sommes tous les deux là, devant la cheminée où brûle un feu géant, lui dans le canapé, moi dans un fauteuil. Il tient Marie assise sur ses genoux et s'escrime comme tous les jours à essayer de la faire parler :

"Allez, ma puce, dis quelque chose !"

Elle se tortille adorablement sous ses doigts qui la chatouillent, mais aucun son ne sort d'entre ses lèvres.

"Laisse tomber Severus. Elle parlera quand elle se sentira prête, et puis tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle a subi un grand traumatisme."

"Mais je ne lui en veux pas, bien loin de là, seulement je me dit que plus elle attendra plus ce sera dur… J'ai peur qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais parler."

"Oui, tu as sans doute raison, mais laisse la un peu tranquille, ça fait une heure que tu la martyrises."

Elle ne cache pas son bâillement et vient se faufiler dans ses bras avant de s'endormir profondément en serrant très fort son petit poing autour d'un pan de sa robe. Comment ne pas craquer devant un tel tableau ? Je crois qu'elle a un faible pour lui, comment l'en blâmer ?

Puis, soudain, alors qu'aucun de nous deux ne nous y attendons, elle souffle dans son sommeil et dans un murmure : « Papa »

Severus pali et se met à trembler de tout son corps, il se lève subitement et me supplie de la prendre. En un bond, je suis sur lui, je lui prends le bébé des bras, et livide, il quitte la pièce en courant.

Je monte à sa suite, couche Marie, et après m'être assuré qu'elle dort toujours profondément, je vais rejoindre Severus dans sa chambre. Enfin, c'est ce que je voudrais bien faire, mais :

"Severus, ouvre moi la porte s'il te plait…"

"…"

"Severus, ouvre moi…"

"Laisse moi Harry, laisse moi s'il te plait…"

"Ouvre cette porte !"

"Non, va t'en je t'en prie !"

"Severus, tu sais que je peux ouvrir cette porte si je le veux vraiment, mais je préfère que ce soit toi qui m'ouvres… S'il te plait…"

Il ne répond rien, mais un imperceptible bruit de serrure se fait entendre. J'ouvre doucement la porte pour tomber sur un Severus Rogue, roulé en boule dans un coin de sa chambre, le visage inondé de larmes. Je me dirige précipitamment sur lui et passe un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Je le soulève et le dépose sur son lit. Comme le premier soir, il s'accroche à moi et me force à m'allonger près de lui.

Puis sans que je ne lui aie rien demandé, il commence à parler…

"Lucie, elle était belle. Vraiment très belle. La plus belle femme du monde - son visage ressemble à celui d'un enfant, un peu béat. Elle était à Serpentard, mais n'avait rien à voir avec ces filles de riches vulgaires et prétentieuses. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dès le premier jour de la rentrée de ma première année à Poudlard. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sirius Black - il grimace. Et elle ne savait même pas que j'existais. Puis petit à petit, au fil des années, nous sommes devenus amis, même s'il était horrible pour moi de me contenter de simples baisers chastes sur ses joues délicates.

Puis, au bal d'Halloween de ma quatrième année, je me suis enfin décidé à lui avouer mon amour. Elle a été surprise, puis soulagée, et nous nous sommes enfin embrassés. Nous avons passé les dernières années ensemble, avons affronté les quolibets et nous étions les deux personnes les plus heureuses de cette terre.

À Pâques, lors de notre dernière année, elle est tombée enceinte - son expression se fait ravie, comme s'il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle à l'instant. Les trois premiers mois de sa grossesse se sont passés à Poudlard où nous avons passé nos ASPICs. Nous avons eu des notes plus que respectables, mais tout ce que nous souhaitions, c'était vivre heureux, préparer l'arrivée de notre bébé et nous marier. Ce que nous avons fait le 30 Septembre, un mois après avoir emménagé dans une petite maison en banlieue de Londres. Son ventre s'arrondissait chaque jour d'une manière adorable. Je passais des heures, la tête sur ses genoux, une main sur la rondeur de son ventre à sentir les coups qu'il donnait - il revit intensément les moments, semblant avoir oublié ma présence. Puis le 25 Décembre est arrivé, et avec lui des contractions des plus douloureuses. Je l'ai emmenée à Ste Mangouste en urgence à sept heure du matin - l'inquiétude vient envahir son visage paisible. Les Médicomages l'ont immédiatement emmenée et je me suis retrouvé à faire les cents pas dans une pièce minuscule. Puis au bout d'un temps que je serais tout à fait incapable de quantifier, une infirmière à la blouse maculée de sang est entrée dans la pièce en me disant de me dépêcher d'aller à son chevet, car elle allait très certainement décéder des suites de son accouchement difficile. Lorsque je suis arrivé près d'elle, je l'ai serrée dans mes bras et elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de notre fille, de la rendre heureuse sans elle, et de bien vouloir l'appeler comme sa défunte mère.

Le jour de Noël, ma femme est morte en couche et je suis rentré avec ma fille, dans la maison que je partageais avec sa mère. Mais cette maison était trop pleine de souvenir, c'est pourquoi, j'ai acheté une maison sur la côte, le regard tourné vers l'infini… In-fini, comme ma relation avec Lucie.

Cependant, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à vendre notre première maison. Je me suis construit une vie calme et paisible regardant grandir la seconde femme de ma vie. Mais Merlin étant un injuste sorcier, il a décidé qu'il ne s'était pas encore assez acharné sur moi. C'est pourquoi, un soir de juin où je lisais paisiblement dans mon salon, Voldemort est arrivé, me « demandant » de le rejoindre, et me promettant qu'à nous deux, nous atteindrions des sommets. Sachant qu'il devait débiter le même topo à tous ceux qu'il s'était mis en tête de rallier, et ayant d'autres idéaux, et d'autres objectifs, ceux-ci étant une vie heureuse, calme et douce pour ma fille, je me suis dit non-intéressé. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas le choix que je le suivrai de gré ou qu'il m'y contraindrait. Je l'ai défié et l'un de ses sbires m'a assommé. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais debout devant le berceau de Amy, deux bras puissants me retenant. Ma puce dormait paisiblement et ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait lui arriver. Voldemort a levé sa baguette et a tué mon bébé sans que je ne puisse rien tenter pour la sauver.

C'est pourquoi, sans une larme, ni un regard sur mon passé, je l'ai suivi… pour mieux le trahir et le vendre à Dumbledore. Je faisais chaque jour mon « boulot » de Mangemort, mais chaque nuit, je pleurais mes deux femmes perdues. Pendant des années je n'ai plus vécu mais survécu."

Puis, semblant soudain se rappeler ma présence, il ajoute :

"Tu connais le reste de ma vie, au moins dans les grandes lignes…"

Je reste sans voix devant le long monologue de mon ancien professeur. Je n'ai jamais imaginé un seul instant lorsque j'étais à Poudlard qu'il avait pu souffrir à ce point, et qu'il avait peut-être de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir au monde entier.

"Je sais maintenant que je ne peux pas tuer moi-même Voldemort, et je sais aussi que le seul et l'unique à en avoir le pouvoir, c'est toi. Alors s'il te plait Harry, promets moi que lorsque tu lui administras le coup fatal, tu y mettras un peu de ma haine."

"Je te promets que je le tuerai. Je le tuerai pour mes parents, pour mon parrain, pour Cédric, pour toutes ces vies qu'il a prises, et surtout pour la vie de la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux qu'il a gâchée."

Merde, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Merde, merde ! Il me regarde avec surprise et… espoir ?

"Quoi ?"

"Rien…", dis-je ne détournant les yeux.

"Est-ce que tu parles de moi ?" Il prend mon menton entre son index et son majeur et plonge son regard dans le mien.

"Non, je…"

"Suis-je la personne la plus précieuse à tes yeux, Harry ?" Me coupe-t-il.

"Oui… "avoue-je en baissant les yeux.

"Merlin, je n'osais espérer…"

"Quoi ?"

Mais avant que je n'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, deux lèvres s'emparent des miennes, et m'embrassent avec une douceur infinie. Ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille, me faisant me rapprocher encore de son corps. Mes mains vont se perdre dans ses cheveux pendant que sa langue s'introduit timidement à la recherche de la mienne. Doucement, elle va à la rencontre de la sienne et le contact délicat de l'extrémité de nos langues m'électrise. Puis, notre baiser se fait plus passionné, et je commence à haleter.

Au bout de quelques minutes de caresses délicieuses, il se dégage vivement de moi. En jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté sur son avant-bras, il me dit :

"Je dois y aller…"

"Oui, essaie de revenir entier…"

"Je ferrai ce que je peux, promis."

Puis il s'éloigne de moi, sans oser me regarder. Il s'arrête devant la porte toujours ouverte et me dit :

"Je t'aime Harry."

"Je t'aime Severus."

Puis, il sort de la chambre et transplane vers son « maître » qui l'attend. Au même moment, ma montre commence à vibrer avec violence, l'aiguille s'arrête sur AD (Albus Dumbledore), et le cadran devient rouge écarlate : une urgence pour l'Ordre. Une très grosse urgence.

Mais que vais-je faire de Marie ? Il est hors de question que je la laisse ici toute seule… Bon, je vais l'emmener avec moi au QG, je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle là-bas.

Je me penche sur le berceau, et enveloppe mon Petit Coeur dans une couverture épaisse et moelleuse. Elle ne réagit même pas, et se laisse emporter sans difficulté. Je fais ensuite léviter quelques affaires pour elle dans un sac, et je transplane sans plus perdre de temps pour arriver dans un QG en ébullition. Personne ne semble prêter attention à ma présence aussi je décide de monter au bureau de Albus.

Le Directeur et Moly Weasley m'y attendent apparemment. Moly arrive vers moi et après un sourire d'encouragement triste, elle me prend Marie et son sac des bras et me dit :

"Je vais m'occuper d'elle."

"Comment pouviez-vous savoir que je viendrai avec elle ?"

"Je vais t'expliquer Harry, mais tout d'abord, assieds-toi. Et vous Moly, allez donc coucher cette pauvre petite."

"Bien Albus."

Et elle sort du bureau en me jetant un dernier regard plein de tristesse.

"Que se passe-t-il, Albus ?"

"Il y a dans les rangs de Voldemort un second espion qui travaille pour moi. Tout comme personne n'était au courant pour Severus, personne ne savait qu'il me fournissait de précieuses informations. Severus et lui-même ne connaissaient pas l'identité de l'autre. Bien que je les soupçonnais d'en avoir une idée plutôt exacte. Ce qui s'est confirmé ce soir…"

"Où voulez-vous en venir Albus ? Et qui est cet espion ?"

"Ce que je veux te dire, Harry, c'est que Severus vient d'être découvert par Voldemort."

"Et cet espion, c'est moi Potter."

Je me retourne, les larmes au bord des yeux, et découvre Drago Malefoy, toujours égale à lui-même, avec cependant un regard triste à la place de son regard de mépris habituel.

"Je dois y retourner… il ne faudrait pas qu'il me découvre également… Fais quelque chose pour nous, Potter… s'il te plait…"

Il disparaît alors qu'apparaît en moi non pas une peur mais une colère sans borne. Albus me regarde et comprend instantanément ce que j'ai à l'esprit à l'instant même.

"Suis-moi."

Et nous transplanons tous les deux, et arrivons à l'avant d'une véritable armée de sorciers déterminés. L'Armée de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, nous avançons dans le QG de Voldemort, où nous ne rencontrons aucun Mangemort pour nous « accueillir ». Nous traversons le manoir et les trouvons tous dans une Grande Salle, un genou posé au sol devant leur maître, tête légèrement baisée, dans une posture de soumission. Celui-ci se tient debout, droit et fier devant Severus, étendu sur le sol gelé, le visage déformé par la douleur.

"Je n'ai même plus envie de jouer avec toi. Pour ta traîtrise, ta très grande traîtrise, tu vas mourir. Je pourrais te faire souffrir, tant physiquement que mentalement, car je sais que tu as recueilli cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe et que tu t'es attaché à elle. Je l'aurais bien torturée sous tes yeux avant de te tuer, après t'avoir fait regretter ta naissance et maudire ta mère, ta grand-mère et toutes tes aïeules pour cela. Seulement, j'ai hâte d'en finir avec toi. Bien-entendu, tu peux être rassuré, elle ne sera pas épargnée, et elle viendra très vite te rejoindre, ainsi que ta femme et ta fille…"

"Harry vous en empêchera et vous enverra croupir en enfer…"

"J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens… et puis, je ne savais pas que tu t'étais entiché d'un Gryffondor prétentieux… Voici donc comment s'achève la vie de l'illustre Maître des Potions de Poudlard…"

Je m'élance entre les Mangemorts alors que Voldemort lève sa baguette vers l'amour de ma vie.

"AVADA KEDAVRA !"

"NONN !"

* * *

J'avance doucement entre les tombes, Marie dans un bras, un bouquet dans l'autre. J'arrive enfin à celle que je cherche, la plus reculée du cimetière, celle qui donne sur une mer d'huile en cette fin de journée, celle qui n'aurait jamais du être, en tous cas pas si tôt. À mesure que je m'en approche, mon cœur se serre. Mon Petit Cœur gigote dans mes bras, elle n'est pas à l'aise. Je renforce la pression autour de sa petite taille, tant pour la rassurer que pour me sentir mieux moi-même. Je fais les derniers pas me séparant ce cette stèle, et enlace de mon bras libre l'homme vêtu de noir accroupi juste devant. C'est Severus.

"Tu m'as trouvé."

"Oui, et je suis content de voir que tu as enfin réussi à revenir ici après tout ce temps."

"Hum."

Il me prend le bouquet des mains, le dépose sur la pierre et se relève, m'entraînant avec lui.

"Maintenant, je peux enfin recommencer à vivre."

"Et à être heureux…"

Il me tient par la taille et nous sortons du cimetière. Nous arrivons sur une plage, où nous nous asseyons pour observer le soleil disparaître dans cette énorme étendue d'eau. Marie dort dans mes bras, ma tête repose sur l'épaule de Severus. Le calme et la sérénité de l'éternité entourent cet endroit.

"Tu es époustouflant. Tu anéantis le Mage Noir le plus puissant de ce siècle et tu gardes pourtant au fond des yeux une naïveté et une fraîcheur incroyable."

"Tu es époustouflant. Tu as tout perdu, et tu ne t'es pas laissé abattre. Tu as tout recommencé. Et ce, non pas une fois, mais belle et bien deux… "Je lui réponds.

"Je t'admire," soufflons nous, tous les deux, d'une seule voix.

Nous restons encore quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me sens partir tout doucement pour le pays des songes. Dans ma demie conscience, je sens une main de mon amour me caresser la joue et je l'entends dire en souriant :

"Il faut toujours que tu t'endormes où il ne faut pas."

Puis il nous soulève tous les deux et transplane jusqu'à notre maison. Il me dépose sur le lit, retire Marie de moi, et s'en va avec elle, certainement pour la mettre au lit. Puis il revient près de moi, et, même si j'ai de plus en plus de mal à analyser ce qu'il fait, je sens qu'il me déshabille d'un coup de baguette et qu'il se fait subir le même sort. Avant de sombrer complètement dans le sommeil le plus profond, je le sens se glisser dans le lit, je me tourne vers lui et me blotti dans ses bras. Pour une nuit de repos, pour une vie de bonheur.

Fin.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espere que ce One Shot vous a plu. J'ai eu qqs mésaventures à l'écriture, mais bon... :p L'essentiel est qu'il soit finalement terminé lol. Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé svp. Gros bisous :) 

Tatu


	4. J'ai tout oublié

**Titre **: J'ai tout oublié.

**Genre** : Romance/drama/deathfic

**Pairing **: Drago/Harry

**Ratting** : M je pense

**Disclimers **: Les personnages, les lieux, les décors (bla bla bla) ne sont pas à moi, sauf ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans l'œuvre de JKR. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle est à Marc Lavoine.

**Résumé** : Drago l'a tué... mais pourquoi? Alors Harry l'a quitté et Drago est incapable de vivre sans lui...

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes). Attention, c'est une deathfic, mais il n'y a pas de violence. Vous savez quoi faire si ça ne vous plait pas...

* * *

RARs : Qu'es-ce qu'on est bien chez soi. 

**Onarluca : ce que j'en ai pensé? bah j'en veux un autre car j'ai beaucoup aimé artemis **ravie que mon threesome t'ai plus... J'en ai ecrit un autre recement. il doit juste etre corrigé, et je vous le mets , en attendant, voilà celui ci, j'espere qu'il va te plaire egalement

**Alinembc54 : j'adore (oi je suis perverse)** ca tombe bien, moi aussi :p** merci et continue **merci à toi, j'espere que celui là, te plaira aussi, mm si il est franchement moins pervers lol.

**Andegis : sé trop mimi j'adore :) :):) **merci :D** Je peux pas prendre la place de Harry o) **mdr, ffaut voir avec sevy et dray, mais ils sont "so gay"... :p **Bisous a toi et merci pour ce super OS **je dirais plutot, merci à toi pour ta review

**Mily Black : Un os assez spécial, mais très bien qui aurait cru que ces trois la puisse former un couple. **mdr... comme c'est mes trois chouchoux... pis au deoart, il n'etais pas prévu que Sevy soit là. seulement il ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille, et il est un peu venu squatter... je n'ai aucun controle sur eux... **oui je sais c'est pas très crédible ce que je dis on pourrait plutôt dire un trio mais couple va mieux. en tout cas l'histoire était bien marrante le coup du déménagement aussi. **LOL :D **Bref cette histoire était super bien que pour l'instant ma préférée était la deuxième. **c'est parce que c'est la plus triste lol, p-e que celle là, pas vraiment gaie non plus, va te plaire également **Tu connais mes raisons d'ailleurs. **oui, c'est vrai. et de toutes facon, quand on s'implique vraiment ds une fic, kan on y mets ses vrai sentiment, cela se ressent tjr... **La dernière fois mon adresse ne s'est pas mise en entier alors je te la redonne en espérant que ca marchera cette fois lovday voila bisous **bon, bah, ca n'avait pas marché, mais on s'est kan mm trouvée lol. je penses que ne doit pas autoriser les adresse e.mail :s en tout cas, merci de ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir

**Vif d'or : Super bon ce premier treesome. J'adore voir Draco et Sev aux petits soins d'un Ryry tout mimi. Merci! Bisous **lol, merci beaucoup :D je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu. j'espere que celui là te plaira aussi. merci de ta review bisous

**Garla Sama : Peut etre que ca fait longtemps que tu l'as ecrite mais j'ai decouvert ce site il n'y a pas tres longtemps. Mon avis... J'adore le threesome Harry Drago et Severus. **:D merci **Il est bien ecrit si c'est ton premier tu t'es bien debrouillée. **merci :$:$ **Tu peux m'en faire plein d'autre moi j'adore. **j'en ai recement ecrit un autre, il sera bientot en ligne (le prochain je pense)** Bisous et bonne continuation pour tes fics **Merci bcp...

* * *

RARs : Vole. 

**Alucard : Triste! Nan mais t'en as de bonnes, toi! C'est pas triste ce que tu nous a fais là, c'est terriblement prenant, c'est désepérant, c'est à se laisser tomber en larmes tellement c'est choquant (dans le "bon" sens, s'il y en à un dans ce cas) Ce que je veut dire, c'est que tu a écrit ça tellement bien qu'on a l'impression d'enterrer nous même Draco et franchement, c'est terrible. **je suis dsl de t'avoir mise ds un tel état, mm si je suis flattée de voir que ce OS tas plu et surtout, t'as touchée** M'en remettrais jamais. J'adore cet OS, mais j'arrive plus à le relire, tellement il me fait pleurer. Rien que de penser à l'effet qu'il m'a fait, j'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux et Dieu sait que je peut être particulièrement insensible face à la mort. **ca me flatte vraiment... et puis, je suis contente de voir que j'ai reussi à reytranscrire mes sentiments si bien que ca touche vraiment les gens** Mais on a tellement l'habitude de voir Draco grand beau et fort que de le trouver abattu par une saloperie pareil, ça mine un coup. **oui, c'est vrai... **J'imagine que t'as dû en baver, après la mort de ton grand père et j'en suis désolée. **c'est vrai que ca a été tres tres dur... surtt que ct vraiment subit **Tu as vraiment du talent. **je te remercie, mm si je ne suis pas sure de te croire lol **Alucard**

**Vif d'or : Ce satané site ne m'avait pas envoyer d'"alert" pour ce OS, désolé! **ne sois pas dsl, car, d'une ce n'est pas de ta faute et de deux, tu me review quand mm, mm si c'est plus tard, tout le monde ne le fait pas. **J'ai pleurer, c'est si beau même si full triste. **merci :$ et dsl pour les larmes. **J'ai repenser à ma mère et ma meilleure amie, toutes deux mortes de cette façon il y longtemps, maintenant... merci! **je suis vraiment dsl pour toi et pour elles. et je suis aussi dsl de t'avoir fait repenser à ses choses douloureuses. **Je t'embrasse vraiment très fort et te fais une grosse caresse! **moi aussi :) gros bisous, et si t'as un jour besoin de parler de ça, n'hesite pas

**Garla Sama : Elle est tres belle. **merci :):$ **Moi aussi j'ai verse quelques larmes. **:) **Tu arrive avec beaucoup de classe à faire transparaitre les sentiments que harry et drago ont l'un envers l'autre. **merci bcp :)

* * *

ONE SHOT : J'ai tout oublié.

**_A deux pas d'ici, j'habite, peut-être est-ce ailleurs.  
Je ne reconnais plus ma vie, parfois je me fais peur.  
Je vis dans un monde qui n'existe pas.  
Sans toi, je ne suis plus tout à fait moi._**

Où es-tu ? Cette question, je me la pose cent fois par jour, voilà deux mois que tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé seul, seul dans ce monde de fou, seul dans notre grande maison. Je ne reconnais plus les pièces et les meubles de notre logis, où pourtant nous avons vécu pendant cinq ans. J'ai mérité ce départ… oh, oui, je l'ai mérité. J'ai tué, tu es parti. Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus…

**_A deux pas d'ici, j'ai égaré ce que j'étais.  
Mon nom ne me dit rien, ni la photo sur mes papiers.  
On peut bien m'appeler un tel ou un tel.  
Sans toi, peu m'importe qui m'appelle._**

Qui suis-je ? Cette question aussi je me la pose cent fois par jour. ''Draco Malfoy'' : c'est moi… mais ça ne l'est plus. Je ne suis plus rien. Sur les photos, je ne reconnais plus que toi. Toi. Partout, dans chacune de mes pensées…  
Je ne sors presque plus de cette maison et je pleure à chaque heure de chaque journée.  
J'ai mérité ton départ. J'ai tué ton meilleur ami. Mais tu n'as pas compris, je ne voulais que te protéger.

**_Comment dit-on bonjour?  
Je ne sais plus.  
Le parfum des beaux jours,  
Je le sens plus.  
Comment fait-on l'amour?  
Si j'avais su.  
J'ai tout oublié,  
Quand tu m'as oublié._**

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Ma vie est plongée dans une nuit éternelle. Mon cœur s'est brisé quand tu m'as hurlé '' Je te hais''. Ma vie est détruite depuis que tu m'as tourné le dos et que tu m'as dit trop calmement ''Ne pose plus jamais tes yeux impurs sur moi'' avant de disparaître. Tu refais ta vie, sans moi. Hier je t'ai vu au bras d'un homme… Seamus Finnigan je crois… tu souriais… Et ça m'a tué.

**_Les mots doux de velours  
Je les dis plus  
Et le sens de l'humour  
Je l'ai perdu  
Comment faire l'amour?  
Si j'avais su  
J'ai tout oublié  
Quand tu m'as oublié_**

Je t'aime à en crever. Je voudrais te le dire. Je voudrais t'expliquer, t'expliquer ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre. Mais ma bouche reste définitivement close. Je l'ai tué pour te protéger. C'était lui ou toi.  
Le choix était vite fait.  
La vie est un cauchemar sans toi. Ma raison de vivre est partie avec toi. Tout mon espoir, tout ce qui fait de moi un homme bien s'est envolé quand tu m'as quitté.

**_A deux pas d'ici, j'ai essayé de revenir.  
De mettre un peu d'ordre à mes idées, les rafraîchir.  
Je me suis coupé les cheveux, j'ai rasé les murs  
Ce que j'ai fait, je n'en suis pas sûr._**

Je t'ai abordé hier. Je voulais te parler, te raconter. Tu ne m'as pas reconnu. Mes cheveux autrefois lisses, blonds et soyeux, sont aujourd'hui, ternes et sales. Je ne suis plus rien. Rien qu'une loque que tu as pris pour un mendiant. Tu as prit ma main avec douceur pour y déposer une bourse pleine de Galions. Je repense encore à ce contact délicieux et meurtrier. Mais maintenant, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

**_Tu, tu, tutu…….  
J'ai tout oublié  
Quand tu m'as oublié._**

Je l'ai tué pour te sauver. Je n'ai toujours agis qu'en pensant à toi. Je pensais que tu comprendrais, que tu me laisserais au moins t'expliquer, mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre. Tu n'as pas voulu que je t'explique, que celui que tu prenais pour ton meilleur ami t'avait trahi. Tu n'as pas voulu admettre la vérité. La seule qu'il soit. La plus terrible des réalités.

**_Tu, tu, tutu……  
J'ai out oublié  
Quand tu m'as oublié._**

Il s'apprêtait à te tuer. Il devait t'attaquer quand tu aurais le dos tourné. Si tu avais observé, tu aurais vu que le seul à avoir la marque sur l'avant-bras droit, c'était lui, pas moi. Ron préparait ton assassinat ce soir là. Je l'ai surpris en train de parler avec mon père ce soir là, dans une ruelle sombre. Quand celui-ci est partit, j'ai arrêté Ron et lui ai demandé pourquoi? Il m'a répondu qu'il en avait assez d'être ''L'Ami-De-Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu'' et qu'il voulait être connu comme ''Celui-Qui-A-Tué-Le-Survivant''. Quand il s'est retourné, je l'ai tué. Aujourd'hui, je n'en peux plus de souffrir. Ma décision est prise. J'espère que tu liras cette lettre, que tu comprendras mon geste et que tu me pardonneras. Je t'attends de l'autre côté…  
Je t'envoie Hedwige.  
Je t'aime Harry Potter.

Ton Draco Malfoy, à tout jamais.  
Devant le voile, Département des Mystères,  
Ministère de la Magie.  
Londres

* * *

Ce One-shot a été écrit il y a un moment. En le relisant, je me rends compte qu'il est franchement pas terrible. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous en mettrais un autre tres vite. Un autre qui parle de rupture. un bcp plus recent par la mm occasion, un qui mets directement en jeu mes sentiments, car je l'ai ecrit apres ma propre rupture. Vous comprendrez en lisant je pense.

En attendant, dites moi quand mm ce que vous avez pensé de ce OS svp.

Gros bisous à vous.

Tatu


	5. Je saigne encore

**Titre **: Je saigne encore.

**Genre** : romance

**Pairing **: Drago/Harry + Severus. Mais il n'y a pas vraiment de pairing. vous pouvez mettre n'importe quels personnages sur cette histoire.

**Ratting** : Je ne sais pas. Sans doute K+

**Disclimers **: aucun personnage n'est cité. Mais bon, biensur l'univer d'HP ne m'appartient pas. La chanson non plus. elle est à Kyo. et le poème non plus. je l'ai trouvé ds une fic que j'ai lu ce matin, et je me suis dit qu'il serait parfait pour introduire mon OS. La fic en question est de Cho3, elle s'appelle "je vais te botter le cul Potter". Allez jetter un coup d'oeil, elle est vraiment tres bien. Ce poème et cette chanson pourraient avoir été ecris par moi si j'avais eut le moindre talent pour cela.

**Résumé** : une rupture et ses consequences.

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes ou deux femmes, suivant ce que vous voulais mettre derriere). ça peut même etre une fic gen si vous le voulez.

**Note : **Je vous avais parlé de cette fic la dernière fois. Je me décide enfin à la poster. Chaque mot ecrit a été ressenti lors de ma propre rupture. J'ai posé mes sentiments comme ça, brut de tout romançage (ouais, je sais, je fais des neologismes lol, mais je trouvais pas le mot qui convenait lol). Pour parler plus clairement, je n'ai pas du tout romancé ce OS, ce ne sont que mes propres sentiments. ouais conscience, je sais que je me repête... S'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

**Note 2 : **Les RARs de J'ai tout oublié sont à la fin.

* * *

_**Un Chagrin d'amour  
C'est réapprendre à voir, à sourire, à aimer  
C'est lui dire simplement bonjour  
Quand tu aurais envie de l'embrasser  
C'est regarder par la fenêtre  
Et attendre celui qui ne viendra pas  
C'est espérer en entendant quelques pas **_

_**Un Chagrin d'amour  
C'est le dernier rendez-vous qui t'as semblé si merveilleux  
C'est des étoiles qui reflétaient dans tes yeux  
C'est un beau clair de lune que tu ne voudrais pas voir  
C'est vouloir mais ne jamais pouvoir **_

_**Un Chagrin d'amour  
C'est de pleurer en écoutant la chanson qu'il fredonnait  
C'est l'aimer malgré tout le mal qu'il t'a fait  
C'est faire semblant de croire que la vie continue  
C'est chercher l'amour là où il n'y en a plu **_

_**Un Chagrin d'amour  
C'est de ne plus être capable de regarder des amoureux  
C'est de rire avec les larmes aux yeux  
C'est l'indifférence qui s'installe en toi  
C'est se surprendre à l'attendre comme autrefois **_

_**Un Chagrin d'amour  
C'est le regarder sans pouvoir le toucher  
C'est rêver la nuit sans jamais exister  
C'est un roman qu'on a déjà lu  
C'est un soleil qui ne chauffera plus **_

_**Un Chagrin d'amour  
C'est quand tu t'aperçois qu'un autre a pris ta place dans son coeur  
C'est une église vide où en silence tu pleures  
C'est une question en sachant toujours la réponse  
C'est combattre même si parfois tu renonces…**_

OoOoO

Alors ça y est, c'est bien fini. Deux semaines durant, j'ai attendu. Attendu que tu fasses un pas vers moi, que tu me dises si cette pause finirait, et comment elle finirait. C'est finalement moi qui suis aller vers toi. Moi qui t'ai demandé de me dire ce qui se passait au fond de toi, et c'est finalement moi qui ai sombré…

Je ne vis plus depuis que tu m'as quitté. Je ne suis plus rien, même plus l'ombre de moi même. Non, rien. Mon cœur s'est brisé.

Je sais. Je sais pourquoi c'est arrivé, je sais que c'est en grande partie de ma faute. Je t'ai étouffé. Nous nous étouffions mutuellement. Mais tu as craqué avant moi. Maintenant tout est fini. Nous ne sommes plus qu'amis.

Je savais que c'est toi qui me quitterais. Je le savais parce que je n'aurais jamais pu te faire du mal je le sais.

Voilà un an et demi que je vivais sur un nuage. Il y a bien sur eut des jour d'orage, d'autre de brouillard. Mais le soleil revenait toujours. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il revienne encore cette fois ci. Il ne reviendra pas. Le nuage s'est dissipé. Je suis tombé. Je ne peux plus me relever.

Tu as toujours été le seul à tout connaître de moi. Tu as mon cœur entre tes mains. Je ne vivais que pour toi. Rien que pour toi. Toujours pour toi. J'ai tout quitté pour toi. Ma famille, ma ville, mes amis.

Tu me dis que tu sais à quel point je souffre. À quel point je me sens mal. Mais tu ne sais pas que sans toi ma vie n'a aucun but. Tu n'imagines pas les envies de mort. Enfin, tu ne les imaginais pas jusqu'à ce que je t'en parle. « ce serait lâche ». Et tu as raison. Ce sera lâche, mais tellement facile, tellement doux. Qu'est-ce que là mort face à une vie remplie du vide de toi ?

Je ne sais pas comment avancer maintenant. Je ne sais plus. Je ne connais plus la raison de ma vie. Avant de te connaître, je n'étais rien. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, tu était fragile, tu n'avais pas confiance. Je t'ai petit à petit aidé à prendre de l'assurance. À voir les choses d'un meilleur côté. Enfin, je le crois. Maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour te soutenir et tu voles de tes propres ailes. Tu es heureux et épanoui. Tu souris à la vie. N'est-ce pas là ce qui compte le plus ? N'est-ce pas ton bonheur que je voulais ? Bien sur… J'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur. Mais ton bonheur à un prix. Je n'ai pas su te rendre heureux. Tu es heureux sans moi. Je devrais m'en réjouir. D'ailleurs, une partie de moi s'en réjoui. Mais l'autre partie ne peux s'empêcher de vouloir que tu souffres autant que je souffre. Voilà le prix de ton bonheur… Pour que tu sois heureux, il faut que je sois malheureux.

Tu étais mon premier amour. Mon premier vrai baiser, ma première relation. Ne dit-on pas que le premier amour dure toujours ? Pas de manière concrète et présente constamment. Mais c'est sous jacent et tout s'y rapporte.

Le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est de continuer à vivre auprès de nos amis. Ils n'ont jamais su. Personne n'a jamais su. Ils savaient que notre relation était particulière. Que c'était toujours « toi et moi » ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre le mal qui me ronge. « Ça reviendra », « ce n'est qu'une question de temps »… Si ils savaient. Ils comprendraient. Ils n'en sauront jamais rien. Tu n'assumes pas. c'était trop dur pour toi d'assumer ton amour pour moi. Je suppose que c'est une des raisons de notre séparation.

Je voulais des enfants, je voulais vivre heureux, avec toi, aux grand jour. Mais j'aurais pu me sacrifier pour toi. Renoncer aux enfants, vivre caché. Je ne demandais que ton amour. Je crois que tu n'étais pas prêt à ces sacrifices.

Je t'aime tant. Je sais que je dois maintenant avancer continuer ma vie. Avec toi à mes côtés, mais plus avec moi. Moi seul. Je dois me réjouir de te voir heureux, de te voir sourire, de te voir aimer… quelqu'un d'autre. Je dois m'avouer la vérité et passer à autre chose. Tu as tourné la page si vite… Je suis toujours au chapitre précédent. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Encore une fois je suis prêt à me sacrifier. À défaut de ton amour, je me contenterai de ton amitié. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour faire basculer mon amour en amitié. Ça va être dur, long, et douloureux. Mais c'est indispensable. Sinon, c'est la mort qui m'attends au tournant. Mais la mort, c'est lâche. Je ne le suis pas. Je suis faible, mais pas lâche. En tout cas pas tout de suite. Je vais essayer de sortir la tête de l'eau. Reste plus qu'à savoir si j'y parviendrai. L'avenir nous le dira…

OoOoO

Les jours ont passé, et les semaines aussi. Pas encore les mois, en fait, seulement deux. Et la douleur ne m'a pas quittée. Elle est là, tapie dans l'ombre de ma comédie. Celle que je joue à tout le monde, parfois même sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Pourtant tout allait mieux entre nous. L'amitié s'installait doucement, chassant l'amour d'un geste ample. Tu as continué ta vie avec lui. Pourquoi assumes-tu plus tes sentiments avec lui ? Qu'a-t-il de plus ? C'est une question stupide n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est stupide de poser des questions dont on connaît les réponses. Nous nous ré-apprivoisions, petit à petit. Et quelque chose a cédé. Je ne sais pas quoi. Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne cherches pas à savoir comment je vais. Voilà deux semaines que je ne t'ai donné aucune nouvelle et tu ne cherches pas à en avoir. Je vais mal… Si mal.

**Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur  
**

Tu m'as menti. Tu m'avais promis que tu serais là pour moi. Que l'amour n'existait plus mais que tu avais besoin de moi. Que je faisais partie de ta vie quoi qu'il arrive. Aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus besoin de personne d'autre que de lui. Mais que feras tu si il s'en va un jour, te laissant dans le même état que celui dans lequel tu m'as abandonné ? Tu sais ce que tu feras. Tu prendras ton téléphone. Tu m'appelleras pour que je sois là pour toi. Et je serai là pour toi. Je le serai toujours parce que je suis ainsi. Incapable de t'en vouloir. Et tu le sais. Je suis faible…

Tu avais craché sur nos amis qui nous laissaient tomber peu à peu quand ils avaient rencontrer leur compagne. Mais toi, que fais tu ? Te crois tu différent ? Ne vois tu pas que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Non tu ne vaux pas mieux. Tu veux que je te dises ? Tu me déçois… Oui, tu me déçois beaucoup.

Je suppose que cela doit faire partie des désillusions de ma vie. Je te croyais un être exceptionnel, je te croyais différent. Mais non. Non. NON. Tu es pareil. Tu es même pire car tu agis dans le dos. Tu agis dans l'ombre. Tu te caches pour mieux frapper dans le dos.

Tu sais pourtant ce que j'ai vécu avant toi. Tu sais mes déceptions, tu sais mes peurs, tu sais mes angoisses. Mais maintenant tu t'en fiches. Et tu mes en pratique tout ce que tu as appris de moi pour m'enfoncer un peu plus.

Agis-tu consciemment ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'en doute. Mais c'est ton inconscient qui agit, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit plis rassurant.

**  
Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort  
**

Même pas l'once d'un remord. Rien. Ce que tu fais te parait normal. Tu es heureux et égoïstement tu te fiches de savoir le mal que tu sèmes autour de toi. Tu te fiches bien de savoir qu'à chaque coup de téléphone, chaque texto, chaque coup frapper à me porte j'espère que c'est toi. Toi qui t'excuse, toi qui regrette, toi qui demande mon pardon. Non, juste toi, toi présent pour moi. Même silencieux. Juste toi. Si tu viens à moi, je te pardonnerai tout sans même que tu n'aies à le demander. Je te pardonnerai tout ce mal que tu me fais. Je te pardonnerai ce sentiment de vie gâcher.

Je ne veux pas grand chose de toi. Je te demande ta présence. Je peux vivre à tes côtés en t'aimant silencieusement, en te voyant heureux avec lui, en t'imaginant dans ses bras, dans ses draps, dans son cœur. Oui, tout cela est plus doux que la torture de ton indifférence.

**Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort  
**

Souvent quand je pense à toi, je te demande de sortir de ma tête, de mon corps, de mon cœur. Je voudrais tout oublier. Oublier tous les moments où nous étions heureux. Tous les moments où tu t'abandonnais à moi, corps et âme. Tous les moments où tu m'as dit « je t'aime ». Je voudrais jeter tous tes cadeaux. Je voudrais brûler tes derniers vêtements encore chez moi. Je voudrais détruire tout ce qui reste de toi dans ma vie. Mais ne je peux pas. Je suis bien trop lâche. Je veux croire que tous ces mots, tous ces gestes étaient vraiment réels. Je veux croire que tu m'as vraiment aimé. Même si ma tête ne cesse de me dire que je me suis fourvoyé pendant tout ce temps. Mon cœur y croit et mon cœur me fait mal. Il se plait à me faire souffrire.

Il me force à continuer à vivre alors que je ne souhaite que mourir. J'en ai assez de cette vie sans toi. Cette vie qui ne rime plus à rien.

**Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort  
**

« Ce serait lâche ». Mais si doux… J'y pense. Si souvent. Toujours maintenant. Et chaque fois, je me dis « ça passera ». Et j'attends. J'attends que ça passe. Je baigne dans un océan de douleur et de tristesse, mais je force ma tête à rester à la surface. Il le faut… Je ne voudrais pas te donner tant de plaisir en disparaissant de cette terre… Non, pas si vite. Je veux moi aussi être heureux. Je veux moi aussi savoir ce qu'est le vrai amour. Ce que c'est que d'être aimé au plein jour. Ce que c'est que d'être avec quelqu'un qui en est fier. Je veux te prouver que tu peux être heureux tant que tu veux et que ça ne m'empêche pas de vivre.

Alors je continue d'avancer. Ou en tous les cas, je continue d'essayer. Malgré tout ça. Malgré ton mépris. Moi aussi je serai heureux. Et là je pourrais te regarder et te dire fièrement « je ne saigne plus ».

Mais…

**Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

* * *

**

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce OS. J'espere qu'il ne vous a pas décu.

* * *

Et tout de suite, place aux RARs de j'ai tout oublié :

**Mily Black : J'aime beaucoup ton OS ma petite tatu, **merci :) **il y a seulement un truc qui le met en arrière par rapport aux autres c'est le fait qu'il va trop vite je pense. **oui, c'est vrai...** Tu ne met pas assez en valeur la douleur de Draco. **je pense que si je l'avais ecrit aujourd'hui plutot sue il y a 8 mois, il aurait été different, et certainement plus long. **En tout cas j'adore tout tes os **merci bcp :) **gros bisous ma puce **gros bisous ma poule et merci de ta review j'espere que celle là t'a plu egalement

**Sahada : Passable mais tu en as fait de meilleur **je sais lol je vous avais bien dit que je ne l'aimais pas trop comme ca... merci kan mm de m'avoir dit ce que tu en penses fidèle revieweuse j'espere que celle là te plaira plus.

**Alicya Potter-Black : y'a un moment j'ai lu le premier one-shot, et puis aujourd'hui j'ai lu le reste et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas laissé de review (ouh, quelle honte) **lol c'est pas grave, l'essentiel, c'est que tu en ai laissé une mnt, et que tu continues lol :p **J'adore tout simplement. **merci bcp **Alicya.** dis moi ce que tu as pensé de celle là :)

**Sakurazukamori8 : **j'espere ne pas avoir ecorché ton nom lol, je suis dsl, il est pas facile à ecrire lol **Oh... Tu es dure avec ti-même. **toujours! **Ta patite histoire fonctionne. **merci, mais je continue de la trouver moyenne. **Et pis c'est triste. **c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire lol** Tu sais quoi?** non, dis? **On meurt d'envie de connaître la réaction de Harry. **mdr... si j'ai de l'inspiration, un jour, j'ecrirai une sequelle **Mais bon, c'est une OS. **exactement lol** Ben, c'est quand tu veux pour la prochaine... **la voilà et j'espere qu'elle t'a plu aussi

**Vert Emeraude : snif, c'est triste, mais super beau! **merci. c'est vrai que c'est triste et je pense pas que c'est ce OS qui va te remonter le moral. **dis tu feras une suite à ce os? je vois bien une suite moi! **tu es la deuxième à me le demander, et il est possible qu'un joue, une sequelle voit le jour . merci d'etre là sur chacune de mes fics. ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des "fidèles" lol. bisous

**Alinembc54 : trsite oui mais jaime aussi merci continue **merci . et aussi merci d'etre presente sur toutes mes fics... encore une fidèle lol

**Vif d'or : C'est très bon même si triste... **merci bcp :) **je ne peux m'imaginer que Harry n'ait pas su que Ron avait la marque... au moin après! **tu as raison, et, je n'y avais pas pensé pour tt te dire lol. alors on va dire que drago l'a vraiment détruit et que ct sa parole contre celle d'un corps plus vraiment en etat de "parler". **Merci beaucoup, bisous! **merci à toi de reviewer toutes mes fics :) bisous

* * *

Bisous à vous tous. Et merci de me lire avec autant de fidèlité. J'en ai besoin. Merci aussi aux nouveaux arrivants :)

Tatu


	6. Délire

**Titre : **Délire

**Genre :** n'importe quoi (oui, je pense que ça résume bien le contenu de ce OS)

**Pairing :** Sevy/Harry (enfin,si on veut, mais vous allez comprendre lol)

**Ratting :** G (je pense)

**Disclimers :** Ils ne sont pas à moi :( seulement l'histoire... et aussi les quelques personnages qui n'apparaissent pas ds les HP :) Sauf Anhelo, Galou et Jessy, qui ne sont pas _à moi _mais qui sont mes amies :p (d'ailleurs, Anhelo écrit tres bien, je vous conseille ses fics, elles sont tres bonnes. Je peux pas me décider sur celle que je préfère, mais lisez "Les corps emmélés", je parie que vous allez adorer :D)

**Résumé :** Que se passe t-il quand Tatu pète un cable et décide d'ecrire un OS con à Orli (autrement appelée Jessika lol)

**Avertissement : **C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) entre autre, mais c'est aussi, un kilo tonne de conneries concentrées en mm pas une page :p

**Note :** Prenez deux secondes pour le lire, mm s'il est vrai qu'il n'est pas comme mes autres OS. Mais ds l'une des reviews (auxquelles je répondrai à la fin :D) on m'a repprocher de n'ecrire que des trucs tristres... Or, je n'ecris pas que des trucs tristes lol. Voilà, je me suis dis que c'était la meilleure façon de vous montrer que je peux aussi avoir de l'humour (lol) et que je ne suis pas (encore) au bord du suicide :p

Gros bisous et bonne lecture :)

* * *

ONE SHOT : Délire pour Orlidom.

Il était une fois, une jeune sorcière fan de Quidditch. Elle était élève à Poudlard, la plus puissante école de sorcellerie du monde. C'était une élève brillante appartenant à la plus populaire des quatre maisons : Gryffondor. En bonne Gryffondore, elle était courageuse, loyale et prête à prendre tous les risques pour ses amis ou les gens qu'elle aime. Ses amies justement (Galou, Anhelo et Tatu) se moquaient gentiment d'elle, car comme toutes Gryffondores quelles qu'elles soient, elle admirait deux hommes – somme toute forts admirables – de sa maison. C'est deux hommes n'étaient autres que l'attrapeur et capitaine de sixième année de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Harry Potter. Le second avait quitté le collège depuis deux ans déjà mais avait été lui-même un excellent capitaine de cette même équipe, qu'il avait conduit plusieurs fois à la victoire : Olivier Dubois.

Cette sorcière, nommée Jessika, faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour passer le plus de temps possible avec sa seule idole restant au château. Elle ne loupait aucun match ni aucun entraînement de son équipe favorite. Cela lui valait de nombreuses taquineries de la part de ses amies, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère car elles n'en valaient elles-mêmes pas beaucoup plus. En effet, Galou, son amie Serpentarde, vouait une admiration sans faille au Prince de sa maison. Anhelo, bonne Serdaigle travailleuse, vouait quant à elle un culte à ses livres – tout particulièrement au Seigneur des Anneaux de Tolkien – et passait tout le temps libre qu'elle n'occupait pas à la lecture, à écrire des histoires rocambolesques. En ce qui concerne Tatu la Pouffsoufle, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son cops à la mort de leur champion Cédric Diggory, duquel elle avait été amoureuse, et elle demeurait depuis lors inconsolable.

Jessika avait depuis peu et sous les bons conseils de Harry, entamé une correspondance avec Olivier. Celui-ci avait répondu à sa lettre et Jessika attendait chaque semaine des nouvelles de son doudou avec impatience. Pour Harry, elle s'était fait une raison quand il lui avait expliqué qu'il était gay, et déjà pris qui plus est. Cependant, il ne pouvait dévoiler l'identité de son amant.

Du côté Serpentard, Galou avait mise en place une grande chasse au Drago Malefoy. Elle déployait un à un ses atouts charme pour le séduire. Chaque nouvelle carte abattue était une case de plus en terrain conquis. Le livre d'Anhelo avançait plus que bien et le deuil de Tatu arrivait doucement à se faire.

Un matin comme tous les autres, alors que Galou abattait sa dernière carte, et obtenait enfin SON Drago, que Anhelo écrivait le dernier mot de son livre, que Tatu versait sa dernière larme et que Harry annonçait publiquement ses fiançailles avec Severus Rogue, Jess reçu sa dernière lettre. (NdA : Tadam, suspens, que va-t-il se passer :p)

_« Ma très chère Jessika,_

_Je n'en peux plus de cette correspondance. Je suis fou amoureux de toi et je ne supporte plus de me contenter de ton écriture et ton parfum sur le parchemin. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté que poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (libéré récemment par le Professeur Iks pour « raisons personnelles » soit disant…) qui m'a été proposé par Albus._

_Voilà pourquoi, quand tu liras ces quelques mots, je serai derrière toi en train de te dévorer des yeux._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton Olivier »_

Voilà comment a débuté l'histoire de Jessika et Olivier, comment Malefoy Junior est devenu le « chien-chien » à sa Galou, comment « Leur histoire dans l'Histoire » est devenu le livre le plus acheté, le plus lu et le plus traduit au monde – dépassant ainsi la Bible – comment Tatu s'est rendu compte qu'il existait d'autres hommes sur Terre – mais il était déjà trop tard, tous les plus beaux étant déjà pris – et comment tous les élèves de Poudlard ont put voir pour la première – et très certainement, la dernière – fois de leur vie le Professeur Severus Rogue devenir plus rouge que le blason de Gryffondor…

FIN.

* * *

Je vous avez prévenu que c'était très court :p

* * *

RARs Je saigne encore:

**! IMPORTANT ! Je vois que bcp n'ont pas du lire les notes écrites en haut de "je saigne encore". Je sais que c'est pas tjr interessant, et encore moins important, mais là, ça l'était lol. Je ferai donc une RAR generale pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas compris le but de ce OS, à la fin des RARs personnalisées. Allez jeter un coup d'oeil :)**

****

**Serpentis-Draco : styler ton os mes ya un defau je veu dire c qui qui parle et surtou il parle de qui? **mdr, voilà qqun qui n'a pas lu les notes que j'ai écrit au debut du OS lol. Cependant, merci de ta review:) bisous

**Andegis : **(mnt g tjr peur d'ecorcher ton nom :p)** jé oublier de te poster une review a ton OS d'avant ! **QUOI? Mais c'est un scandale:p:p **mais kel honte xcuse moi, **oui tu peux ;) :p **pourtant jé adoreé mais jé euh oublié :'( **lol merci **pardon pardon pardon, **d'accors, pas de pb, je te pardonne puisque le mal est réparé **bon alors si je sort pas de connerie sé drago qui a quitter Harry et drago avec Sevy maintenant sé ça ? **euh, chuis pas sure d'avoir suivie ton raisonnement, mais si tu tiens vraiment à mettre des noms, lis la reponse en dessous des RARs :) **bon bref j'ai adoré comme dab koi :p **Merci :$ **bis **bisous et merci de ta review

**Alinembc54 : juste...saignant d'émotions... **merci bcp :$:$ **merci **c moi qui te remercie... Gros bisous et merci de ta review (ca fait bcp de merci en une seule ligne lol)

**Namida no Sora : **(j'ai le droit de t'appeler May la prochaine fois? paske c'est long tt ca :p) **Salut ! **hello :D **Toi tu as du souffrir. **hum... oui, et c'est pas fini...** C'est tellement criant de vérité... **et bien,en tt cas, c'est ma vérité. **Mais t'inquiète pas, quand quelqu'un d'important n'est plus là, c'est toujours douloureux, très douloureux mais les autres eux sont là et tu peux compter sur eux en cas de besoin. **je sais bien, je suis d'ailleurs tres bien entourée. mais ce n'est pas pareil... **( si t'as besoin de parler n'hésite pas ) **merci bcp ma poule (tu permets que je t'appelle ma poule?) **Sinon, tu serais pas un peut fan de Kyo toi ? **Mdr, je ne dirai pas que je suis fan, mais j'aime bien. Pis l'autre jour, kan j'ai re entendu cette chanson, je me suis dit qu'ils auraient pu l'ecrire pour moi...Comme koi l'amour est cruel et il faut s'en mefier... il joue les mm tours à ts le monde. Gros bisous et merci de ta review **Nami**

**Mily Black : Super, je viens à l'instant de finir ton OS, et je le trouve sentationnel. **à ce point? bah merci, c'est tres gentil :$** Très envoutant, il me rappele un peu mon histoire... à croire que toutes les ruptures font aussi mal que ça. **oui et surtout à croire que les sentiments sont universelles, mm si les histoires sont différentes. **Il n'empèche celui-là est très complet niveau sentiments et ressentiment. **bah c'est moi. moi du premier mot au dernier. rien n'est romancé, c'est juste mon histoire... **Bravo. **merci :) **En tout cas, cet OS est mon deuxième préféré...hihihi et oui je reste sur ma position. **lol oui, j'ai cru comprendre :p:p mais bon, deuxième place, c'est bien aussi :p **Bisou ma chère Tatu et à très bientôt pour un autre. **gros bisou, merci de ta review. j'espere que celui là, sur ce ton bcp plus legé et plus non construit lol t'as tt de mm plus. bisous

**Alicya Potter-Black : J'adore, **merci :$ **c'est trop triste. **oui :(:( TT** J'ai envie de pleurer. **dsl :$ **J'ai vraiment hâte à la suite. **je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une suite, mais si c'est le cas, je l'ecrirai tres certainement... **Biz. Alicya. **Bisous et merci bcp pour ta review

**Tite Loutre : En fait, j'ai une seule question a te poser ...** Hum?** pourquoi t'obstine-tu a écrire des death fic ou autre drama alors que ton style est parfait et que tu pourrais écrire des fic merveilleuses, du style "on est si bien chez soi", j'avoue que je ne comprend pas, je n'ai rien contre la noirceur de tes fics, et comme je l'ai déjà dis, ton style les rend tout simplement magnifique, mais j'en ai assez de pleurer, alors s'il te plait, écrit une fic qui me fera pleurer ... de rire ; **bon, alors qui dit ds la note au debut du OS, je n'ecris pas que des death ou des drama (putain, heureusement, sinon, j'aurai plus qu'à peindre les mure de mon studio en noir et à me greffer une boite de mouchoir auto rechargeable ds la main gauche... :p) Bon, je dois bien avouer que j'ecris pas non plus bcp de fics reelement humoristique, parce j'ai du mal à faire rire je crois... enfin, bref, il y a celle là, qui m'a fait marrer en l'ecrivant, et sinon, là, je m'u essaye avec deux OS en cours qui devraient etre assez droles je pense... Mais bon, c'est tjr pareil lol, je ne suis vraiment pas sure d'arriver à ce que je voulais au départ et j'ai peur que ca ne fasse finalement rire personne lol. sinon, sans vouloir me faire de la pub lol, tu lis mes autres fics, paske bon, elles sont pas si déprimantes, si? **Biz **gros bisous et merci de ta review qui m'a fait tres plaisir :D

**Vif d'Or : C'est si beau, si bien écrit, si triste! **merci :$ **J'aurais, par contre, aimé savoir qui, soit avec des noms ou des indications. **va voir plus bas :) **Mais ça n'enlève rien à la beauté de cette douleur! **merci bcp :) et merci pour ta review **Merci et bisous doux.

* * *

**

**ALORS RAR pour tous ceux qui veulent des noms lol.**

Bon, voilà. En fait, ce OS, n'en est pas vraiment un. Il represente un peu ce que j'ai ressentit lorque mon histoire s'est terminées, puis qqs tps apres. J'y ai ensuite ajouté la chanson, et à la fin le poeme, je vous reporte aux notes postées précédement pour plus d'information à ce sujet.

En fait, je n'ai pas ecrit à le base ce OS ds le but de le partager, mais plus ds le but de me vider. ce sont simplement mes sentiments mis les uns derriere les autres qui ont donné ceci. Je n'ai volontairement mis aucun nom car je m'adresse directement à la personne au travert de ce texte (bien qu'elle ne l'ai jms lu lol).

Cependant, si vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'il y ai des noms sur ces personnes (ou plutot devrais-je donc dire personnages) j'ai pensé à Harry, Drago, et Sevy. Pour etre claire, je vois les choses ainsi : Drago a redonné à Harry confiance en la vie et en les hommes (je résume lol). Puis Harry est tombé amoureux de Sevy. Le narrateur est donc (si vous avez bien suivit) Drago... C'est donc moi qui parle au travert de Drago. Il est le "je". Le "tu" est donc Harry, et le "il" c'est Sevy.

J'espere que mes petites explications vous conviennent et qu'elles voous ont aidé à mieux comprendre les choses. Merci cependant de vos reviews et de m'avoir fait savoir que vous ne comprenniez pas forcement tres bien.

Gros bisous

Tatu


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **De la guerre à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un mot : Harry.

**Genre :** Angst/un peu de death mais pas trop promis.../et bcp de romance bien sur lol.

**Pairing :** HPDM et allusion de HPSS.

**Ratting :** T pour vacabulaire et violence.

**Disclimers :** Ils ne sont pas à moi :( seulement l'histoire... et aussi les quelques personnages qui n'apparaissent pas ds les HP :)

**Résumé :** Quand Harry devient un guerrier et un sorcier ultra puissant ds le but de venger son amant défunt... Et quand Harry tombe finalement sous le charme de...

**Avertissement : **C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) si ca ne vous plais pas, vous connaissez le chemin de sortie...

**Note :** Voilà mon dernier one shot en date. J'en ai encore quelques autres en reserve et justement, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis. Je ne sais pas trop quoi poster. Je me suis dernierement essayée au Yuri, je sais pas si ca interesse certains d'entre vous... Sinon, j'ai un PWP, lemon (of course), et accessoirement threesome :D Alors, vous voulez quoi la prochaine fois? Dites le moi ds une review :p :D

Gros bisous et bonne lecture :)

* * *

One Shot : De la guerre à l'amour il n'y a qu'un mot : Harry. 

Mais que fout Potter ? C'est quand même pas possible ça. « Monseigneur » se fait attendre… J'ai pourtant bien compris ce que nous a dit Fred… Le message de Potter était clair.

Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois. Il s'est retiré du monde magique après qu'il ait assisté impuissant à la torture et à la mise à mort de ses deux meilleurs amis, Granger et Weasley, et de son amant. Mon parrain. Severus. Apparemment, ça l'a complètement détruit. Ce que je peux comprendre. J'ai moi-même été anéanti par la disparition de Severus. Je lui en ai voulu, à Potter, pour la mort de mon parrain. S'ils n'avaient pas été amants, il n'aurait pas perdu sa couverture en essayant bêtement de le protéger.

Depuis, Potter se cachait, quelque part en France je crois. Il y a maintenant plusieurs semaines, il est réapparut. Enfin, si on veut… Il a le don de débusquer les Mangemorts quand ils préparent leur mauvais coups. Il en a tué déjà un nombre inconsidérable. Mais dès que l'Ordre et les Aurors arrivent, il s'éclipse. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'a revu. Il est en contact avec Fred. Celui-ci nous a raconté que Harry est allé s'isoler en France pour oublier d'une part et pour s'entraîner d'autre part. il y a rencontré de grands guerriers. D'après ce que je sais, Harry en avait assez que personne ne veuille lui enseigner les deux côtés de la Magie. Comment se défendre contre la Magie Noire si on ne la connaît pas ? Mais ici, en Angleterre où tout le monde le connaît, il était dans un cocon. Personne ne voulait lui apprendre ce qu'il désirait savoir. Les gens le regardaient avec cette lueur de compassion et de pseudo compréhension. Mais ils ne lui disaient pas ce qu'il avait soif d'apprendre. Voilà les raisons qui avaient motivé son départ.

Et là, nous l'attendons. Il est censé arrivé. Nous sommes débordés. Les Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que jamais. Et nos effectifs de plus en plus réduits. D'autant qu'ils ont fait une attaque en trois temps et sur trois fronts. Potter étaient à Londres pour défendre Ste Mangouste. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que quelques minutes plus tard, la Fondation pour les Orphelins de Guerre, puis Poudlard seraient attaqués. Je suis à Poudlard. C'est un vrai carnage. Visiblement, les deux autres attaques ont été maîtrisées. Mais ici non. C'est pourquoi Fred a fait appel à Potter et c'est pourquoi, je suis là en train de lancer des sorts aux hommes en noir, protégeant une petite gamine de onze ans, accrochée à mes robes.

Je sens soudain une puissance magique impressionnante m'envahir. D'ailleurs, elle semble envahir tout le monde dans la salle car le combat cesse instantanément. Je resserre ma prise dans ma baguette dans la main droite et sur la petite fille de la main gauche. Au loin, un homme entouré d'un aura de magie où se mêle le noir, le rouge et le vert. Je ne peux pas le reconnaître. Il est vêtu de noir. Mais pas les même robes que les Mangemorts. Non. Sa robe ressemblerait plutôt à l'un de ces longs manteaux de cuir Moldus, très amples. Une baguette apparaît de nul part dans chacune de ses mains. Il les mets en garde. Il envoie un sort d'une puissance inouïe de ses deux baguette et tue en un seul coup huit Mangemorts. Il s'avance, regarde son « oeuvre » et c'est là que je le reconnais. Potter est enfin arrivé. Il est à un mètre de moi et je n'ai pas réussit à le reconnaître plus tôt. Ses cheveux sont assez longs maintenant, il porte une légère barbe de trois jours. Sa cicatrice n'est plus visible sous ses cheveux, sauf quand un afflux de magie plus fort que les autres soulève une mèche. Ses yeux ont toujours le même vert et la même profondeur, mais ils sont à présent très sombres et il y reflète une colère intarissable. De plus, ils ne sont plus cachés par ses lunettes. Il est aussi grand que dans mon souvenir, mais il a pris en carrure.

Il me lance un regard indescriptible et au moment où il voit la jeune fille, ses yeux se font plus doux. Il se baisse vers elle et lui tend la main. Elle le regarde un peu impressionnée et y glisse la sienne.

- Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Amelia Mones. Et vous ?

- Harry Potter.

- C'est vrai ? Pourtant tout le monde dit que vous avez disparu…

- Je suis revenu. Écoute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici, au lieu d'être avec tes amis, mais voilà ce que l'on va faire…

Il se penche vers son oreille lui chuchote quelques mots et lorsqu'il se redresse, il lui lance un clin d'œil, lève ses baguettes et dit :

- Maintenant !

Amelia se met à courir vers la porte, alors que Potter tue l'un après l'autre tous les Mangemorts qui essaient de l'en empêcher. C'est ainsi que reprend le combat. Les Mangemorts ont compris que Potter est bien plus fort que chacun d'entre nous et d'entre eux. par conséquent, ils se regroupent contre lui, et finissent par lui voler une baguette. Il s'immobilise alors, ferme les yeux et semble se concentrer. Il laisse ses mains tomber les long de son corps. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrent, un cercle de magie se dégage de lui. En une fraction de seconde, tous les Mangemorts sont neutralisés.

Passé l'effet de surprise, les Aurors s'approchent pour arrêter les Mangemorts et les envoyer en prison. Mais avant qu'ils n'en aient eut le temps, Potter les tue en trois coups de baguette.

- Pas de prisonniers. D'une part, parce qu'ils n'en font pas. D'autre part, quand vous aurez des prisons dignes de ce nom, d'où les prisonniers ne s'échappent pas au bout des quelques semaines, vous pourrez vous permettre d'en faire. Ils n'ont pas de pitié, n'en ayez pas davantage. Pas étonnant que cette guerre se traîne.

Tout le monde, dont moi-même, le regarde comme s'il venait de nous annoncer qu'il arrive directement de mars. Que s'est-il passé en France pendant ces douze mois d'exile ?

- Sur ce, mesdames, messieurs, je vais vous laisser.

Il quitte la Grande Salle. Curieux, je le suis. Il semble chercher quelque chose. Après plusieurs minutes à parcourir les couloirs, il arrive enfin à destination. Il ouvre une porte et y pénètre. Il en ressort avec tous les enfants de Poudlard.

- Vous devriez maintenant rejoindre vos dortoirs. Je pense que vos professeurs viendront vous tenir au courant de la marche à suivre. Juste une chose. Je vous interdis de passer par la Grande Salle et le Hall. Compris ?

Une multitude de petites voix lui répondirent. Devant ces enfants, Potter n'est plus le guerrier sanguinaire que j'ai pu voir il y a quelques minutes. Son regard et sa voix sont doux et bienveillants. Une fois les élèves parti, son regard se durcit à nouveau. Il reprend son chemin. Il fait une halte à la Grande Salle pour signaler qu'il vient d'envoyer les élèves dans leur dortoir. Il se dirige ensuite vers les cachots. Il arrive bien vite devant les appartements de Severus. Il est face à la porte, totalement immobile. Sa voix s'élève soudain :

- Tu as l'intention de me suivre comme cela pendant longtemps ?

- Il y a longtemps que tu sais que je te suis ?

- Je le savais peut-être même avant toi.

- Ne sois pas si présomptueux.

- Je sens ta magie à des kilomètres. Dès que tu as fais un mouvement pour me suivre je l'ai su.

- Tu veux que je te laisse pour…

- Non, je ne vais pas rentrer.

- Personne n'a pu rentrer. Tout est intact.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il semblerait qu'il n'accepte pas qu'on se débarrasse de ses affaires. Ni même qu'on pénètre son intimité. En fait, nous pensons tous que tu es le seul à pouvoir rentrer.

- Ce sera alors pour une autre fois. Je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant.

Il se retourne et s'en va. Au moment où il passe à côté de moi, je l'attrappe par le bras :

- Potter, peux-tu me dire comment te joindre ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Fred ne sera peut-être pas toujours là.

- Fred est à peu près tout du semblant de famille qu'il me reste. Alors crois moi, il sera toujours là.

- Potter, nous sommes en guerre et tu es bien placé pour savoir que les gens meurent.

- Malefoy, tu me lâches ok ?

- Toi, tu sais comment me joindre… N'hésite pas en cas de besoin.

- Je vois pas comment je pourrais avoir besoin de toi Malefoy. Mais si c'était le cas, je te le ferais savoir. Ça te va ?

- Oui.

- Et si t'as un jour vraiment besoin de me contacter, je le saurais.

Et voilà. Il a tourné les talons et il est partit.

Il s'est passé quatre semaines depuis l'attaque de Poudlard. Et il ne s'en est pas passé une sans une nouvelle attaque. Qu'elle soit du coté Moldu ou Sorcier. J'y retrouve Potter à chaque fois et à chaque fois, à lui tout seul, il anéantit la délégation de Mangemort. Il ne fait jamais aucun prisonnier. À chaque fois, je le rejoins avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Et on discute de choses et d'autres.

Là nous sommes debout au milieu de cadavres. Il fait le ménage comme il dit. Les Mangemorts d'un coté, les Moldus d'un autres et les sorciers plus loin.

- Potter, pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Tu es amer, impitoyable, parfois méchant…

- Tu connais pourtant ma vie.

- Oui, mais cela n'explique pas tout. Nous avons tous perdus dans gens qui nous étaient chers et on est pas tous devenus des supers saïan.

- Comment tu connais les supers saïans ?

- Ça me regarde. Et tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu as trahis ton père.

- Tu sais pourquoi…

- Tu vois… c'est ce que je disais.

- Ok, si tu me dis pourquoi et comment tu es devenu comme tu es, je te dirai pourquoi j'ai trahis mon père.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Malefoy.

- Je sais, mais voilà un mois que nous nous voyons trois fois par semaine et je n'en sais toujours rien de plus sur toi. Je ne sais même pas où tu vis.

- Ok, si tu veux, je vais t'emmener dans mon monde, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas aimer.

- Très bien. Raconte.

- Non, pas ici.

- Où ?

- Finissons de ramasser tout ça et je t'emmène.

- Où ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Je vais t'emmener dans mon monde.

Nous terminons notre besogne et il m'attrape par le bras. Il me dis à l'oreille de fermer les yeux. J'obéis et il transplane me menant dans un endroit qui m'est totalement inconnu.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Chez moi.

La pièce est sombre mais très accueillante, chauffée par une cheminée. Le feu de cette cheminée est la seule source de lumière de ce qui semble être un salon. Sur son manteau, deux cadres avec les photos de ses deux meilleurs amis sont posés. Je n'ose pas m'en approcher. Nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus, et je trouve que ce serait un manque de respect que de les regarder de plus près maintenant…Potter me fait signe de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil de cuire marrons foncé alors qu'il revient de sa chambre sans sa cape/manteau Moldu si ample. Il est simplement vêtu d'un polo Moldu blanc et d'un pantalon de cuire noir.

- Tu veux boire quoi ?

- La même chose que toi.

Il se dirige vers un meuble en bois noir, sûrement de l'ébène qu'il ouvre pour sortir une bouteille étrange.

- Martini blanc. Alcool italien Moldu. Ça se voit avec un peu de citron. Tu veux ?

- Oui. Pourquoi pas.

Il coupe deux rondelles d'un citron qu'il a fait apparaître et me demande :

- Glace ?

- Non merci.

Il me tend mon verre et s'installe dans le fauteuil.

- Alors, que veux-tu exactement savoir ?

- Je veux savoir comment le maître de vertu, de gentillesse et de bonté gryffondorienne que tu étais a put devenir ce démon vengeur et démoniaque et terriblement Serpentard que tu es aujourd'hui.

- C'est pourtant simple. En deux heures, j'ai perdu le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait. Je ne croyais plus en rien si ce n'est l'amour et l'amitié. Mais j'ai perdu les deux. Pendant ces deux heures de torture mentale où je n'ai rien pu faire. Voldemort projetait dans mon esprit tout ce qu'ils faisaient à ces trois personnes. Ces trois personnes qui ont compté le plus dans ma vie. Il ne me restait plus qu'eux. Je les ai vu souffrir puis mourir lentement, me criant de ne pas baisser les bras. Sev est celui qui a tenu le plus longtemps. Il n'a pas baissé les yeux une seule fois alors qu'il était puni de sa traîtrise et de son amour pour moi. Avant de rendre l'âme, il m'a dit de retrouver l'amour et de ne pas abandonner. Il m'a dit de partir pour apprendre pour enfin le venger. Alors je suis partit. Je me suis installé en France où j'ai rencontré des sorciers très puissants, des combattants expérimentés, tant Moldus que sorciers. J'ai tourné autour du monde. J'ai appris divers magies et divers techniques de combat. J'ai appris à mettre mes sentiments de coté, à les oublier quand je suis sur une scène de combat. J'ai annihilé tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à un état d'âme. Et quand je me suis senti prêt, je suis revenu.

- Je crois que je comprends mieux à présent.

Potter a fermé les yeux. Je suis pris de pitié pour lui, même si je suppose que cette idée ne le rende malade… au sens propre. Je tais donc ce sentiment et en devine un nouveau, ou plutôt, la réminiscence d'un ancien, qui s'immisce sans aucune discrétion dans le creux de mon cœur. Je l'observe et remarque quelques autres cicatrices sur son visage et ses avants-bras découverts. Il me parait vraiment très beau. Je me dégoûte d'avoir ce genre de pensée alors qu'il vient de me dire qu'il ne crois plus en l'amour, qu'il n'a plus de sentiment - si ce n'est la haine et la soif de vengeance - et alors surtout qu'il est en quelque sorte le veuf de mon parrain.

- Pourquoi m'observes-tu ainsi ?

Je sursaute et mon cerveau se met au quart de tour en route pour trouver une réponse plausible, mais différente de la vérité.

- Je me disais que tu ne m'avais pas demandé pour les raisons qui m'ont fait choisir ton camp plutôt que celui de mon père.

- En effet, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu pensais.

Dans le regard qu'il me lance, j'ai l'impression de retrouver ce fou de Dumbledore. Cette impression qu'il sait pertinemment ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir poser la question ?

- Parce que si tu veux me le dire, tu n'auras pas besoin que je te la pose pour y répondre.

- Si j'ai trahis mon père, ce n'est pas que parce qu'il a tué ma mère lorsque j'avais dix sept ans. Enfin. Même s'il n'y avait eut que ça… Bref, il se trouve que je ne partage pas ses opinions et surtout, si j'ai choisi ton camp, c'est parce que j'étais amoureux. Je crois d'ailleurs que je le suis encore. Le personne n'en a jamais rien su. Ce n'était pas possible. Mais c'est ce qui m'a donné la force de me tourner vers la lumière au lieu de me laisser tout simplement guider vers les ténèbres.

- Je suis content que tu n'en aies parlé.

- Tu ne me demandes pas de qui il s'agit ?

- Non.

- Merci.

La soirée avance et finalement, il me propose de dormir dans le canapé. J'accepte et vais me changer d'un caleçon et d'un t-short qu'il m'a prêté, dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il prépare le canapé. Quand je reviens, le sofa est ouvert en un lit qui me semble confortable et Potter me souhaite une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Je m'endors rapidement, quelque peu soulagé des confidences échangées ce soir.

Je suis soudainement arraché des bras de Morphée par une violente secousse.

- Malefoy, lève-toi et habille-toi. Vite !

J'ai tout juste le temps d'ouvrire les yeux pour le voir disparaître dans sa chambre vêtu d'un caleçon rouge et d'un Marcel blanc. Je me lève péniblement et enfile mes vêtements de la veille avec difficulté. Il a intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour me sortir du lit à quatre heures du matin. Lorsqu'il réapparaît, il porte, à ma grande surprise, sa tenue de combat. Sa tenue de combat… SA TENUE DE COMBAT ? Les rouages de mon cerveaux se remettent enfin en action, j'attrape vivement ma baguette et l'interroge du regard. Ses yeux brûlent d'une rage à peine contenue.

- Ils sont à nouveau à Poudlard. Ils attaquent de nuit les lâches. Et en nombre en plus. T'es prêt ?

- Bien sûr.

Il prend mon bras dans sa main et transplane dans la salle à l'arrière de la Grande Salle, derrière la table des professeurs.

- Comment tu fais pour transplaner à Poudlard ?

- T'occupe.

Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire et constate qu'une partie des élèves sont entassés ici. Un vrai carnage si les Mangemorts arrivaient à entrer.

- Portus.

Je regarde Potter qui vient de créer trois Portoloin.

- Il vont partir dans cinq minutes et vous envoyer dans un endroit sûr. Une fois là bas, détruisez les et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte compris ? Ne laissez personne entrer, pas même moi. Je viendrai vous chercher, mais je suis capable d'entrer sans que vous aillez à m'y autoriser. Vous avez compris ?

Les gamins hochent la tête et posent chacun leur main sur un Portoloin. En quelques secondes, ils ont disparus. Potter se dirige vers la porte, mais avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourne vers moi et me dit :

- Fais attention à toi.

Puis il sort. Je reste un instant abasourdis par ces mots avant d'entendre une explosion à dans la Grande Salle. Je reprends mes esprits et m'y précipite. Ce que je vois me glace le sang. Il reste encore des dizaines d'élèves. Les plus âgés défendent tant bien que mal les plus jeunes. De nombreux corps jonchent le sol. Les professeurs et quelques Aurors essaient de repousser une véritable armée de Mangemorts. Je crois que je n'en ai jamais vu autant. De loin, je reconnais le regard glacial de mon père sous son déguisement de Mangemort. Et au milieu de toute cette pagaille, Harry Potter. Il se tient debout, immobile, devant les élèves. D'une main, il crée un bouclier alors qu'il se retourne vers les élèves et leur fait le même discourt qu'autres autres, un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'il reporte son attention vers les Mangemorts, ceux-ci semblent aux prises avec une colère noire. Les serviteurs du mage noir n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier d'être mis à l'écart. Et certainement pas pour des gamins. Potter a toujours le bras levé en leur direction. Il est droit, fier, puissant, magnifique. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur de défis. Je m'approche doucement de lui.

- Tu te rends compte du nombre qu'ils sont ? Tu ne pourras pas les battre aussi facilement que lors de ces dernières attaques.

- J'en ai conscience. Mais que veux-tu faire ? Fuire ? À quoi cela servirait-il ? Il nous retrouverait. Je suis sûr qu'il va se montrer aujourd'hui. J'ai envoyé un message. Les renforts vont arriver. En attendant, tiens-toi près, je ne vais pas pouvoir maintenir ce bouclier bien longtemps.

Je lève ma baguette pas très sûr de nos forces malgré la présence de Potter dans notre camp. Il baisse enfin la main et nos adversaires se précipitent immédiatement sur nous. Nous sommes tous rapidement débordés, le Survivant a perdu ses baguettes et ne se bat plus qu'à l'aide de magie sans baguette. Ils sont toujours plus nombreux sur lui alors que les professeurs et moi sommes simplement maintenus à l'écart. Je ne vois plus Potter. Je pousse un cri de dépit et me débarrasse enfin de mon Mangemort pour me précipiter sur la mêlée sous laquelle il se trouve. Mais avant que je n'ai le temps de l'atteindre, une bulle de magie repousse un a un chacun des assaillants. Il me jette un coup d'œil reconnaissant que je ne comprends pas avant de relâcher son bouclier. D'un mouvement ample, il ouvre à la volée son manteau et découvre par la même une véritable artillerie. Il sort de leur fourreau deux épées brillantes de la lueurs des bougies. Il se déplace avec souplesse et plante ses lames avec une facilité déconcertante dans le corps de ses ennemis. Pour les plus puissants, il accompagne son geste d'une impulsion magique. Il se démène comme un diable. Plusieurs Mangemorts ont invoqué eux aussi des épées, de manières à se défendre équitablement. Potter ne semble pas un seul instant inquiété par eux. Il continue d'évoluer avec aisance. Un des Mangemorts, visiblement très jeune et plutôt inexpérimenté, tente de lui envoyer un sortilège de Magie Noire qui a pour but de désarticuler temporairement la personne qui en est touchée.

Potter se contente de se protéger et de lui retourner son propre sort. Puis, il s'approche de lui, cesse la torture et les yeux brillants, il lui dit :

- Va chercher ton Maître. Dis-lui de venir ici tout de suite. J'en ai assez de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui. Dis lui que tant qu'il ne sera pas venu, je continuerais de tuer ses fidèles. Oh, mais… C'est pas vrai, serais-tu toi aussi un Jedusort ? Non, ce petit cachottier de Tom qui ne nous a jamais dit qu'il avait un descendant… Alors ça change tout…

Cette même lueur folle brille toujours dans les yeux de celui qui est censé nous sauver tous. Il se retourne vers le champ de bataille et je me rend compte à ce moment là seulement que tout le monde s'est arrêté. Du bout de l'épée, Potter pointe un autre Mangemort et lui fait signe de s'approcher. Comme il ne semble pas décidé à bouger, il le fait approcher avec l'aide de sa magie.

- Tu sais qui est cet homme n'est-ce pas, lui demande-t-il.

- Oui.

- Alors, cours vers ton Maître et dis-lui que s'il tient à son fils, il ferrait bien de venir voir ses derniers instants. Dis-lui bien que je n'aurais de cesse de le poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous deux soit mort. Vas-y maintenant.

Le Mangemort déguerpis à une vitesse folle. Un Mangemort s'approche. Il retire sa capuche mais je l'avais déjà reconnu.

- Bonjour fils. Bonjour Potter.

Je m'avance avec lenteur.

- Vous avez perdus vos langues tous les deux ?

- Non, mais je suppose que comme moi, Drago préfère ne pas gaspiller son temps et sa salive pour vous accorder le moindre intérêt.

Drago… il m'a appelé Drago. Je n'ai pas rêver n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment avez-vous su que c'était son fils ?

- …

- Potter, je vous parle.

- Oui et vous commencez à m'échauffer sérieusement les oreilles.

- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était trop tôt pour toi. Je l'avais prévenu le Maître que tu n'étais pas prêt. Et voilà où nous en sommes par ta faute espèce d'imbécile. encore une fois, si on m'avais écouté, on n'en serait pas là. Regarde dans quel pétrin tu nous as mis !

- Lucius, je te serais gré de parler d'une manière plus correcte à mon fils. Sinon, ce n'est pas sous la puissante magie de Potter que tu mourra, mais sous les coup de crochet de mon cher et très loyal rejeton. Compris ?

- Désolé mon Maître, je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà là ! Justement, tu es censé lui parler avec respect, même quand je ne suis pas dans le coin. Excuse-toi.

- Pardonnez-moi mon Maître.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses ! À genou, maintenant.

- Mais mon Maître, c'est un gosse de quinze ans !

- C'est mon fils Lucius, tu lui dois le respect. À genou tout de suite.

À mon plus grand étonnement et surtout à mon plus grand plaisir, mon père pose le genou à terre, baisse la tête et dit d'une voix claire quoique pleine de colère :

- Veuillez-me pardonner, Maître Lucas.

Sans même lui accorder un regard, le fameux 'Maître Lucas' se tourna vers son père :

- Je suis désolé père. J'ai failli à ma tâche. J'ai été découvert. Je comprendrais que vous soyez fâché contre moi.

- Non mon fils. Mais je suis fâché contre Potter. Il a la moitié moins de ton âge Potter. Tu ne peux pas le tuer.

- N'avez vous donc jamais tué personne de quinze ans ? Dois-je vous rafraîchir la mémoire ? Cédric, Luna, Neville…

- Blaise…

- Oui Drago, Blaise. Et tant d'autre. Alors, qu'est-ce que a vous fait de savoir que votre jeune fils va mourir.

- Père ! Ne laissez-pas faire ça, s'il vous plait !

- Potter, ne fais pas ça. À moins que tu ne veuilles voir mourir ton nouvel amour…

Son nouvel amour ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?

- J'aimerai bien voir ça… Alors comme ça, Lucas, tu as 15 ans. Tu es donc né après la 'résurrection' de ton père. C'est intéressant…

- N'est-ce pas. Parce que depuis le jour de cette fameuse résurrection, votre sang coule dans ses veines, et donc dans les miennes. C'est pourquoi nous sommes un peu… frères…

- Bien sûr…

L'expression dégoûtée de Harry, enfin de Potter, montre bien qu'il ne pense pas l'once d'un instant le « bien sûr » qu'il vient de prononcer.

- Potter, comment as-tu su ?

- Votre fils, Tom, a une aura magique très proche de la votre. Et il est surtout un Occlumens médiocre… J'aurai pensé qu'avec tous ces Mangemorts surentraînés autour de vous, que vous auriez pu trouver un meilleur précepteur que Lucius…

- Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir toutes ces choses ?

- Lucius. Calme-toi.

- Bon, si vous me permettez, j'ai un jeune homme de quinze ans à tuer. Désolé « p'tit frère » mais je ne connais plus la pitié. Et j'ai une vengeance à tenir. Je sais que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a environ un an. Tu te rappelles ? Un mec, grand roux, sa femme, brune aux yeux chocolat, enceinte, et un homme, brun, aux yeux noirs, ex. Mangemort. Tu vois de qui je parle ? Torturés puis tués. Mes meilleurs amis, mon filleul et mon petit ami. Ça fait mal. Ça fait très mal. Dommage pour toi, tu es la faiblesse de ton père. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré. Merci de ne pas avoir écouter Lucius.

Ce disant, il lance un sort inconnu sur son épée et plante la lame directement dans le cœur du jeune homme, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. À ce moment là, il n'est plus un homme, non. Il n'est plus qu'un véritable démon vengeur.

- NONNNN !

Alors que Lucas tombe à genou, les pupilles de ses yeux se fendent et ses canines s'allongent en deux crochets menaçants.

- Un serpent, comme son père, comme c'est touchant…

De sa deuxième épée, il lui tranche la tête qui vient lamentablement rouler aux pieds du Mage Noir.

- Si vous nous disiez maintenant comment vous avez réussit à concevoir un enfant ?

- Je vais te tuer Potter. Depuis que Snaka est morte, tuée par ta mère, je n'ai de cesse d'essayer d'avoir un enfant d'elle. J'étais sur le point d'y arriver quand tu m'as réduit à l'état de rien. Je n'ai put reprendre mes travaux qu'après mon retour (je préfère ce terme à celui que tu utilises allègrement). Il est… était, un mélange de ton sang, du sien et du mien. Je l'ai fait porter par une jeune sorcière dont le nom m'échappe. Elle a été soumise à l'Imperium. Et quand Lucas a su marcher, je l'ai tuée. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que les mélange de ton sang, celui de Snaka (qui porte bien son nom) et le mien provoquerait comme résultat un homme doué des capacités et des spécificités du serpent. Il serait devenu redoutable en grandissant. Il était toute ma fierté. Je vais te faire payer pour ça… Mais, qu'est-ce que… ?

- J'ai appliqué un sort très simple sur mon épée avant de l'enfoncer dans le cœur de ton fils. Un sort ancestral. Un sort qui comprend uniquement l'amour. Le vrai amour. Ce que tu n'as jamais connu. La preuve. Tu n'en mourrais pas dans le cas contraire. Ce que tu ressentais pour ton fils était uniquement de la fierté… quelle triste fin…

Les Mangemorts ne semblent pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Pas un ne bouge. Ils viennent d'assister à la mise à mort de leur chef et de son fils et pas un ne réagit.

Dans un dernier soubresaut, le Maître des Ténèbres se redresse et me regarde puis regarde Harry.

- Je ne partirai pas seul…

Il lève sa baguette vers moi et dit :

- Tu n'aurais jamais du retomber amoureux. Du jeune Malefoy en plus… Tu as un don pour choisir des hommes vraiment très beaux, mais définitivement pas pour toi.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à me jeter un sort, Harry se place devant lui, entre nous deux, et pose ses épées en ciseaux sur ses épaules.

- Vous avez fait trop de mal. Vous M'avez fait trop de mal. Maintenant, s'en est fini…

Aidé d'une décharge magique, il lui coupe la tête. Mon père me regarde avec une lueur qui ne me plait vraiment pas dans les yeux. Il va se servir de moi pour atteindre Harry. Harry… Amoureux de moi ? Non…

Les Mangemorts s'en vont. MacGonnagall s'approche de Harry et lui demande :

- Vous les laissez partir ?

- Oui, je les retrouverai, plus tard. Pour l'instant, je suis trop épuisé pour leur courir après.

À peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il s'effondre sur le sol. Je cours jusqu'à lui et me penche sur lui.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui. Occupez-vous des corps. Et voyez si il reste des élèves cachés dans le château. Je vais m'occuper de ceux que Harry a mis en sécurité.

La prof de Métamorphose d'exécute sans broncher et je me penche à nouveau sur Harry.

- Harry, tu dois me dire comment allez chez toi. Et surtout tu dois me dire où sont les enfants. Harry, ouvre les yeux, fais un effort bordel !

Je sais bien que je n'agis pas comme il faut, mais la panique me fait parler. Je m'intime l'ordre de me calmer de l'observer avec attention. Ses paupières bougent, son thorax se soulève et ce de manière régulière, son pouls est normal quoi qu'un peu rapide. D'un coup de baguette, je mesure une tension que je trouve un peu basse, mais dans les limites de l'acceptable. Mon propre cœur se ralentit. Pouvoir exercer mes connaissances de Médicomage me détend. Et surtout me rassure sur son état de santé. Bon, pour ce qui est des enfants, je pense qu'ils peuvent encore attendre. Pour ce qui est de retrouver son appartement, je devrais pouvoir le faire.

- Harry, je vais te conduire chez toi. Il faut que tu m'aides. Tu ne fais que dormir. Je le sais. Et je ne te demande pas de te réveiller pour l'instant. Pense simplement très fort chez toi et je nous y transplanterai. Ok ?

Je me concentre le plus possible sur Harry et sur son appartement. Petit à petit, j'arrive à le visualiser. J'arrive à en avoir une vision globale et à finalement nous y matérialiser. Je conduis Harry à son lit et l'y dépose. Je le déshabille, le lave, panse ses blessures et enfin, m'assois près de lui. Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et remarque un cadre, plus petit que ceux de Granger et Weasley, dans lequel il y a une photo de Sev ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux retenue par un ruban rouge et vert. Le cadre est posé près d'une bougie à lumière éternelle et d'un autre cadre dans lequel se trouve un bout de parchemin sur lequel est écrit :

_Par ces mots mon amour, je te demande de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de cette maudite terre en ces jours malheureux. Je n'ai trouvé aucun bijou, aucun restaurant ou aucun paysage à ta hauteur pour te demander ta main. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi cette simple feuille pour témoin de mon amour pour toi. _

_J'espère mon ange que tu accèderas à ma demande. _

_Je t'aime_

_Severus, ton cœur, pour la vie._

Quelques larmes s'arrachent à mes yeux. Mon parrain me manque et de voir ce petit autel en son honneur me rappelle que Harry et lui étaient amoureux. Comment puis-je avoir pensé une seule seconde à Harry en temps que petit ami potentiel ?

Pourtant Merlin sait que je n'y peux rien. Je suis amoureux de lui depuis tellement longtemps… J'en ai d'ailleurs voulu à mon parrain de m'avoir couper l'herbe sous le pied. Je lui en ai voulu avant de me résigner et de me dire que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Oui, mais maintenant. Severus est mort. Harry est vivant. Et si ce qu'a dit ce vieux fou de… Oui, justement c'est un vieux fou. Je ne sais plus quoi fai…

- Non, Drago, attention…

- Quoi ?

- Non, ne lui faites pas de mal…

- Tu dors Harry, ouvre les yeux.

- Dragoooo

- Harry, je suis là, tout va bien.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire et la panique m'envahie à nouveau. Je glisse ma main sur sa joue tendre et il l'attrape avec ardeur. Il m'attire à lui et s'accroche à moi avec la force du désespoir.

- Ne meurs pas Drago, je t'en prie.

- Je suis là Harry. Ouvre les yeux.

Ma voix est si basse que je me demande encore si il m'entend. Mais mes paroles ne semblent pas avoir un réel effet apaisant. Je me penche alors sur lui et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsque je me redresse il a cessé de se débattre et ses yeux sont ouverts.

- Crois-tu que nous pouvons ?

- Que nous pouvons quoi ?

- Tomber amoureux et être heureux tous les deux.

- Je suis déjà amoureux. Et pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas être heureux ?

- Parce que tous les gens que j'ai aimé sont morts.

- Oui, mais Voldemort est mort lui aussi.

- Il reste encore des Mangemorts. Dont ton père.

- À nous deux, nous en viendrons à bout.

- Alors tout est fini ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, Harry, je t'aime.

- Alors fais moi l'amour et donne moi une famille. Euh… s'il te plait.

J'éclate de rire avant de me pencher sur lui pour lui voler un baiser et lui faire l'amour.

Le réveil est doux dans le creux des bras de Harry Potter. Je me sais chanceux, même si quelques peu honteux. Cette nuit à été merveilleuse. Rien n'est plus agréable que de faire l'amour à Harry. Mais maintenant que la passion est un peu passée et que je suis revenu à la réalité, je me rends compte que nous avons fait l'amour devant la photo et la demande de mariage que lui avait fait mon parrain. Son amant. Son amour. Je me sens misérablement honteux. Mais qu'y puis-je si je l'aime plus que de raison ? Je l'aime tant que de le regarder dormir, mes yeux se mouillent. J'ai peine à croire qu'un homme tel que lui m'accepte dans son lit, et surtout dans sa vie.

La culpabilité qui me ronge est trop forte. Je vais partir. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre en sachant qu'il aimera toujours Severus. Je m'accorde encore quelques minutes dans la chaleur de ses bras rassurants. Ensuite, je m'en irai. Loin.

Je rassemble le peu de courage éparpillé en moi et me décide enfin à me détacher de son corps. Une dernière fois, je respire son odeur délicate, pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et laisse ma main courir le long de son dos finement musclé. Je m'habille rapidement, et me dirige à pas de loup vers la porte. Alors que je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil, je remarque qu'il s'agite dans son sommeil. J'empoigne enfin la poigné de la porte mais une voix m'empêche de l'ouvrir et me fait sursauter :

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

- Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller.

- Oui, il est évident que c'est plus sympa de baiser Harry Potter toute la nuit en lui murmurant des « je t'aime » mensongers et de repartir au petit matin sans se retourner, sans un mot ni une explication.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Alors que dois-je comprendre à ton comportement ? Tu vas sans doute me dire que je les ai rêvé tous ces mots d'amour cette nuit ? Hein ? Et ces caresses, et ces baisers, et ces promesses… je les ai rêvé aussi ? Mais réponds putain !

Il s'est levé. Il n'est vêtu que d'un drap sur les hanches et me tient par le col de ma chemise. Il me secoue violemment. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues rougies, mais ses yeux brillent de colère et de tristesse. Il m'est tellement douloureux de le voir dans cet état. Je tente d'essuyer ces larmes indignes mais il se recule un air dégoûté sur le visage.

- Ne songe même pas à me toucher. Je n'aurai pas du croire à nouveau à l'amour… Vois-tu Sev, je ne peux visiblement pas être heureux sans toi.

Il semble se renfermer complètement sur lui même. Je ne suis plus là pour lui…

- J'ai réouvert mon cœur et voilà ce qu'il en a fait. L'amour n'est apparemment pas pour moi. Mon cœur est a nouveau mis en miette.

Je me sens de trop. Je ne devrais pas être là alors qu'il parle à son amour disparut. Je suis bel et bien de trop dans la vie de Harry. Je porte mes mains à mon visage et elles rencontrent des larmes que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir versées. Une lueur blanche s'élève soudain au dessus du lit de Harry.

- Harry, mon amour. Je t'en prie, cesse de pleurer. Je crois qu'il y a méprise…

Cette voix… ces mots… Sev !

- Drago… Mon cher et unique filleul.

Sa voix me paraît teintée de reproches.

- Je suis désolé Sev. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de Harry… mais je n'y peux rien.

- Arrêtez tous les deux. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous accabler de reproches, ni l'un ni l'autre. Si ce n'est pour vous dire que vous êtes deux imbéciles. Drago. Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu et de ce que tu as accompli. Je veille sur toi de là où je suis. Harry, mon ange, je suis tellement impressionné par l'homme et le sorcier que tu es aujourd'hui. Je te savais capable de le battre, je te savais capable de me venger et de mettre ce pays en sécurité. Au moins jusqu'au prochain mage noir. Vous savez, là ou je suis, j'ai retrouvé Baptiste. Mon amant d'il y a longtemps. Très longtemps. Bien avant même que vous ne veniez au monde. Je suis bien. Et je suis heureux que vous vous soyez trouvé. N'ayez pas de craintes par rapport à moi. Harry, je t'aime toujours et je pense à toi constamment. Mais je veux te savoir en vie et heureux. Je t'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il advienne, et quand vous viendrez tous les deux me rejoindre, vous aurez vécu une longue vie heureuse. Tout est simple ici. Faites moi le plaisir de vous aimer tous les deux.

- Mais il ne m'aime pas. Il allait partir.

Les larmes ont redoublé d'intensité sur les joues de cet être qui semble si fort mais qui est pourtant si fragile.

- Harry, vois au delà des apparences. Et avoues-toi que ce n'est pas pour ça que vous en êtes là.

- Tu as raison mon cœur. Tu me manques. Je t'aime. Je m'en veux d'arriver à être amoureux de Drago tout en t'aimant toujours autant. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Voilà ce qui vous empêche de vous aimer, l'un comme l'autre. Gardez moi dans un coin de votre cœur. Pensez à moi de temps en temps, riez du temps que l'on a passé ensemble et soyez heureux. Faites le pour moi. En ma mémoire.

La lumière a disparu, et Sev avec elle. La chambre est à nouveau noyée d'obscurité. Je n'entends plus que les sanglots de Harry. Je m'approche doucement de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Ensemble, nous versons les larmes trop longtemps contenues et nous finissons par nous endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je me souviens encore de ces quelques semaines. Le début de notre relation. J'en souris maintenant en nourrissant mon fils, mais il est indéniable de dire que ça n'a pas été facile.

Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés quelques heures plus tard, courbaturés d'avoir dormis à même le sol. Pis Harry a poussé un cri et s'est levé comme une flèche. Il s'est habillé au plus vite et je l'ai imité tout en lui demandant ce qui lui arrivait :

- Les gosses… J'ai oublié les gosses !

- Mais de quels gosses parles-tu ?

L'idée a mit un peu de temps à atteindre les limbes de mon cerveau, mais lorsqu'elle y est enfin parvenue, j'ai percuté et ai poussé à mon tour un cri indigné :

- Oh putain de merde, les gosses !

- Tu peux quand même surveiller ton vocabulaire, monsieur je suis censé être imperturbable.

Je lui ai jeté un regard noir et nous avons directement transplané à l'endroit où, dans sa bonne intention, Harry avait envoyé les élèves de Poudlard dans le but de les protéger.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ?

- C'est une salle d'entraînement. Elle a les mêmes spécificités que la salle sur demande. Au moins pour ça, je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont manqué de rien. Si ce n'est de nouvelles du monde extérieur.

- Il y a des toutes les maisons confondues là dedans. T'as pas peur de trouver un carnage quand t'en auras fini avec tous ces sorts pour ouvrir cette maudite porte ?

- Nan, je pense pas. Tous les gens qui étaient dans le camps de Voldemort n'étaient pas obligés d'essayer de se cacher et de ses protéger… Les autres ont du mettre leur animosité de coté. En tout cas je l'espère.

Tout en calant Mathias contre mon épaule pour son rototo, je me souviens qu'effectivement un grand calme régnait dans cette fameuse salle. Pas de massacre, pas d'orgie, pas de spirou… NdA : Nan, ça c'est pas la version sérieuse, mais juste les conséquences d'un délire avec Anhelo lol. La vraie suite arrive tout de suite :D

Tout en calant Mathias contre mon épaule pour son rototo, je me souviens qu'effectivement un grand calme régnait dans cette fameuse salle. Pas de massacre, pas de bleus, pas de sang. Par contre, c'est une MacGonnagall vraiment pas contente qui nous a accueilli. Elle hurlait qu'elle s'était inquiétée de ne pas avoir eut plus tôt de nouvelles de ces gamins et que… En fait, je crois qu'on a pas écouté et qu'on est partit très vite. C'était il y a deux ans et demi. En temps, nous nous sommes marié et Harry a porté Mathias. Notre vie est bien plus calme et plus sereine dorénavant. Nous pensons à un deuxième enfant. J'aimerais bien une petite fille…

- Bonjour Bébé.

- Bonjour Sweetheart.

- Bonne journée ?

- Oui, Mathias a été un vrai petit ange.

- Ça m'étonne pas. Il tient de son père.

- On peut savoir de qui tu parles ?

- De toi bien sur mon bébé.

Il me prend Mathias des bras avant de venir y prendre sa place. Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir au dessus de la cheminée. Je peux y voir Harry blotti contre moi, serrant dans ses bras notre petite créature. Leurs yeux sont clos. Ils sont magnifiques. Je les aime. Ma petite famille… Heureuse, paisible. Enfin.

Fin.

* * *

RAR's de Délire :

**Alinembc : aloa (soyons civilé) **Bijour **MERCI **Mais je t'en prie **(et de un de plus)** lol **superbe cthistoire **merci ct pourtant une petite merde lol**un happy end **bah voui :p **jadore harry/sevy jess/olivier, et pis Galou et dray...bref SUPER!** hihi :D  
**cotninue!** en voilà un nouveau, j'espere qu'il saura te plaire :) bisous et merci pour ta review

**Vif d'or : Avant toute chose, je lis toujours ce que les auteurs écrivent avant et après leurs fics... **Ah, dsl si ce que j'ai dit t'a deplu à ce moment là... :) **J'avais donc très bien compris ce que tu voulais démontrer... **alors ca c'est cool :) **je te remercie cependant de tes éclaircissements.** mais je t'en prie :) **Tant qu'à ce os-ci, il est totalement taré...**ca, jvous avez prévenus :p**mais si drôle. **hi, merci :) **Merci. lol Bisous** bisous et merci pour ta review. J'espere que celui là te plaira aussi :)

**Sahada: Très bien mais un peu cours et il va trop vite...** oui mais j'avais prévenu lol. Merci pour ta review :) j'espere que celui la va te plaire aussi :) Bisous

Rar Je saigne encore:

**Sahada : Moyen moyen mais tu progresses ** hum... je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai assez mal pris ce commentaire étant donné les conditions ds lesquelles j'ai ecris ce one shot. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu ce qui était autour du os. si c'est le cas, je trouve assez maladroit de dire ce genre de chose. bon, jten veux pas, mais je l'ai kan mm mal pris. Cependant, je te remercie de prendre le tps de reviwer chacune de mes fics.

* * *

Une petite review please

Bisous

Tatu


	8. Rien ne vaut un Noël au coin du feu

Me revoilà après des mois d'absence. Je ne sais pas si je vous ai manqué, mais bon... Lol. Je vous explique, même si tout le monde s'en fout. Voilà. Depuis quelques mois, je souffre du manque d'inspiration chronique, surtout en ce qui concerne les fics HP... J'ai écrit entre temps, mais surtout du RPS, et il est interdit de poster du RPS sur Fanfiction. Si certains sont interessés, dites le moi par mail ou par review, je vous dirai comment aller jetter un coup d'oeil lol.

Bon, hier, l'inspiration m'est revenue pour cette micro-fic pré-Noël.

C'est un Harry/Draco, il n'est pas NC-17, mais y'a un bon lime dedans. Conclusion, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, c'est une fic slash, donc gay, donc ceux que ca dérange ne s'installent pas et s'en vont tout de suite. De plus, il y a présence d'une relation sexuelle pas vraiment décrite, mais quand même présente. Donc, même consigne.

Enfin, aucun des personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent (je les ai demandé au pere Noël, comme chaque année, mais... enfin, on verra bien :p)

J'ai une autre fic HP/DM en cours d'ecriture. C'est un OS, UA, mais l'épilogue est en cours de révision. Je vous le mets dès qu'il est terminé :)

Pour terminer (pour de vrai cette fois, parce que bientot y'aura plus de blabla que de fic, lol)je ne reponds pas aux reviews ici, puisque c'est interdit, mais je vais le faire de la manière légale, à savoir que ceux qui m'ont laissé une review signée, ou avec adresse mail, je vous répondrai. Pour les autres, MERCI BCP et n'hesitez pas à mes laisser vos adresses pour que je puisse vous repondre.

Je vous embrasse. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Noël… Noël n'a aucun intérêt s'il n'est pas passé au coin du feu dans les bras de son amoureux. En tout cas, voilà mon avis. Ça tombe bien. On est le 24 décembre, la neige tombe à gros flocons, un bon feu brûle dans la cheminée. Je suis bien calé, avec un verre de champagne dans les bras de mon amoureux, sur un épais tapis devant l'âtre de la cheminée, enveloppés dans une épaisse couverture de laine. Une bonne boite de chocolat noir est posée devant nous, à portée de main, pour conclure divinement notre merveilleux repas. Une douce mélodie festive diffuse dans la pièce des airs de Noël.

Aucun de nous ne parle. Il n'est pas besoin. Nous nous contentons d'apprécier le contact de l'autre. Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou. Ses mains passent et repassent amoureusement sur mon ventre.

Moi j'attends avec impatience la surprise de cette année. Tous les ans, il me fait une surprise différente. C'est devenu une sorte de tradition depuis le premier Noël que nous avons passé ensemble. Il avait fait venir, par je ne sais quel moyen, le plus énorme sapin que j'ai jamais vu dans le parc de Poudlard. Il l'avait décoré de minuscules petites boules scintillantes. On aurait dit des frangeants d'étoiles. Au milieu, ces minis étoiles se compactaient à certains endroits pour former un « Je t'aime » magnifique. J'étais si ému que j'en ai pleurer. Rien que d'y penser, les larmes me reviennent.

Une autre année, il m'a emmené au Groenland, où nous avons fait une balade en traîneau, tiré par quatre rennes. C'est là, devant ce ciel étoilé qu'il m'a demandé en mariage.

Nous nous sommes d'ailleurs mariés l'année suivante, seuls tous les deux, au coin du feu avec pour seul témoin un ange venu du ciel. Il nous a apporté nos deux anneaux avec en leur centre une minuscule pierre d'étoile.

Perdu dans mes souvenirs, c'est à peine si je l'ai sentit se lever et me murmurer qu'il revenait. En quittant la pièce, il me dit de ne pas bouger. Soudain, la musique change. C'est une version très lointaine du petit papa Noël de Tino Rossi, beaucoup plus langoureuse.

C'est là qu'il apparaît, vêtu de rouge et blanc, le bonnet négligemment posé sur ses cheveux d'or. Il porte un boléro très ouvert sur son torse parfait, un mini short très moulant, une paire de mitaine noires qui lui arrivent aux coudes et une paire de rangers qui lui montent jusqu'à mi mollet.

Il est si beau, si sexy, que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Même si je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder un Santa Claus ou écouter cette chanson sans penser à mon homme dans cette divine tenue.

Il s'approche de moi, de sa démarche féline et entreprend de s'effeuillé. Il est déjà presque nu, et pourtant, son streep tease dure et dure… Je n'en peut tout simplement plus. Il ne lui reste finalement plus que ses chaussures, ses mitaines et un adorable bonnet de Noël trônant fièrement sur son membre déjà bien dressé.

Il se penche sur moi, envoie valser la couverture, me retire un à un tous mes vêtements et m'embrasse passionnément en s'allongeant près de moi. Longtemps, nous nous caressons, nous embrassons, puis, lentement, il me pénètre, ne quittant pas mes yeux des siens. Il me fait l'amour tendrement, comme la première fois. Ses prunelles brillent d'une lueur d'amour. Il ressemble à un ange dans la lueur du feu. Lorsque nous jouissons enfin, il retombe sur moi, veillant à ne pas m'écraser. Il passe encore une fois sa main sur mon ventre, nous couvrant à nouveau de la couverture. Sa tête repose sur mon torse. Il écoute battre mon cœur.

- J'ai voulu que ce Noël soit spécial.

C'est vrai, c'est la première fois que ma surprise est uniquement sexuelle.

- C'est la dernière fois que nous le passons en tête à tête.

Il dit cela en insistant un peu plus sur mon abdomen.

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu me donnes un enfant, une famille… une vraie famille. Enfin…

Je le serre un peu plus fort contre moi et embrasse le sommet de son crane.

- Je suis heureux aussi de pouvoir fonder une famille. Et surtout heureux de pouvoir la fonder avec toi. L'année prochaine, le père Noël passera pour trois Potter-Malefoy… Notre fille sera heureuse avec un père comme toi.

Il se redresse sur un coude et m'embrasse doucement. D'un geste de la main, il fait apparaître au fond du salon, devant nous, un berceau de bois blanc, à bascule, avec un voile au dessus duquel brille un autre fragment d'étoile.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait l'appelée Stella.

- C'est très beau.

- Ça veut dire étoile en Italien…

- Oui, Stella, ce serait le parfait symbole de notre amour.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, sourit et avale une dernière gorgée de champagne, avant se réinstaller sur moi, s'apprêtant à rejoindre en douceur les bras de Morphée. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'endort avant moi, j'ai alors tout le loisir d'observer son visage d'ange endormi. Rien ne vaut un Noël au coin du feu, dans les bras de son amoureux.

* * *

Alors? Un petit commentaire svp?

Gros bisous

Bonne soirée

Tatu


	9. Chapter 9

C'est encore moi. L'autre jour en postant mon dernier OS, je me suis souvenue que je vous avez promis un OS PWP Threesom et tout. C'gétait y'a longtemps, mais puisque j'ai que ça à faire aujourd'hui...

Donc, comme dit plus haut, c'est un PWP ce qui veut dire, pas vraiment d'histoire. Ensuite, threesome, ce qui veut dire trois personne. De plus, c'est un OS Slash, donc présence de relations homosexuelles. Si il y a encore des gens que ça derange, je ne vous retiens pas de force. Vous n'etes en aucun cas obligé de lire si ca vous dérange. Dernière chose, PWP ne veut pas forcement dire citron, mais là en l'occurence... Je ne vous le cache pas, si vous etes mineur, vous ne devriez pas lire ce OS LOL.

Pour finir avant de vous laisser lire, je dois vous avouer une chose : Je ne suis pas JKR... Je vous jure... Bon, et cette année encore j'ai demander tout les personnages de HP au pere Noel, mais il a dut les oublier en route... PFF... Ah oui, et vu l'etat de mon compte en banque, il est évident, que je ne touche pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

Voilà. Je ne vous souhaite pas la bonne année, parce que ce n'est pas tout de suite, mais je vous souhaite au moins de passer une bonne soirée demain

* * *

One Shot : Trois hommes dans un p'tit train.

POV Harry.

Voilà déjà une heure que je suis dans ce train, et je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Le compartiment est plein de cinq jeunes filles qui ne cessent de glousser et de me faire de l'œil, ce qui me met franchement mal à l'aise. J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas jusqu'au terminus, sinon, je vais devoir les supporter pendant 6 longues heures. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai envie de leur dire que je suis loin d'être intéressé, et pour cause, je suis juste un tout petit peu gay. Mais je préfère me taire, car les filles ont parfois une réaction bizarre. Tantôt dégoûtées, elles me lancent des regards courroucés, tantôt émue par me franchise, elles me regardent d'un air attendrit comme si j'étais un bébé nouveau né : la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, des yeux de cocker, la bouche en cul de poule et un « Ohhhh » synchronisé sortant d'entre leur lèvres trop maquillées.

Le train ralentit et elles se lèvent. Ouf, c'est ici qu'elles me laissent. J'espère que mes prochains voisins seront plus agréables. Les jeunes filles quittent le compartiment avec un regard en arrière. Je souffle, enfin seul. Le train repart et je me dis que personne ne viendra troubler ma solitude lorsque la porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître deux hommes. L'un est plus âgé que l'autre et ils semblent voyager ensemble. Ils me saluent avant de s'installer l'un à côté de l'autre en face de moi. Je les détaille, essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Le plus jeune est un beau blond au visage très doux, presque androgyne. Il a des yeux gris très profonds, un teint très pâle, des doigts longs et fins, des lèvres délicatement ourlées et rosées. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon de cuire noir, mat et moulant et d'une chemise de lin blanc. Je pense qu'il doit avoir à peu près 25 ans, c'est à dire, le même âge que moi.

L'autre homme doit avoir entre 35 et 40 ans. Ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que ceux de son compagnon sont blonds, ses yeux sont plus sombres que la nuit. Sa peau est blanche, ses lèvres fines, son nez droit. Il porte ses cheveux longs, en catogan. Il est vêtu de noir, de manière très distinguée, très près du corps, que je devine très bien conservé.

Ils portent tous deux un anneau d'or blanc à leur annulaire gauche, et les regards qu'ils se lancent me confirment qu'ils doivent être ensemble. Veinards. Tant l'un que l'autre. Le blond a cette beauté naïve, pure, presque féminine. Une grande personnalité se dégage de sa personne. Le brun, lui, possède une beauté plus virile, plus forte, plus puissante. L'un comme l'autre me font littéralement baver. Il va être dur de garder le contrôle de mes glandes salivaires, mais ils m'ont l'air de plus agréable compagnie que les demoiselles de tout à l'heure.

Alors que je suis plongé dans ma contemplation, le blond m'adresse la parole :

- Vous dérange-t-il que je fume ?

POV Drago.

Il sursaute, j'avais bien remarqué que ses yeux ne s'étaient pas une seule fois détachés de nous depuis que nous sommes entré dans ce compartiment. Et bizarrement, je ne ressens aucune jalousie. Peut-être parce qu'il nous observe tous les deux avec la même intensité.

- T'es vraiment pas obligé de fumer Dray, tu pourrais attendre qu'on arrive.

- Si cela dérange ce monsieur, je ne fumerai pas, mais je fais ce qu'il me plait Sev.

- Je ne veux pas prendre partie, répondit le mec sous nos regards insistants, mais la fumée ne me dérange pas. Je suis moi-même fumeur occasionnel.

- Vous en voulez une ? Lui proposais-je en tendant le paquet vers lui.

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas abuser et encore moins déranger monsieur.

- Puisque je vous le propose, je lui réponds avec un sourire, puis en glissant un regard vers Sev et en baissant un peu le ton de ma voix, comme sur le ton de la confidence, j'ajoute, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, c'est un râleur, mais c'est plus pour la forme…

Le gars jette un coup d'œil au visage renfrogné de mon amour avant de répondre :

- Bien, ok, merci.

- Je vous en prie. Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret, puis-je vous demander où vous allez avec ce train ?

- Jusqu'au terminus, je rentre chez mes parents pour quelques jours de vacances.

- Oh ! Vous êtes partit de Londres ?

- Oui, j'y ai fait mes études et maintenant, j'y travaille en temps qu'ingénieur. Et vous ?

- Nous allons également jusqu'au terminus. Nous allons finir ce voyage ensemble… Nous allons également y passer quelques jours. Nous vivons près de Londres.

- Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

- Je travaille dans la mode.

- Ah, en tant que mannequin ?

Je rougis violemment et me tais, ne sachant trop que répondre. Mais, Sev prend la parole :

- C'est un excellent mannequin, mais il est surtout un merveilleux créateur. Très talentueux.

- Sev !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai nan, que t'es l'un des meilleurs jeunes créateurs du moment…

- Il faudra que je vois ça, répond l'homme en souriant. Et vous même, si je peux me permettre ?

- Je suis chimiste. Severus Rogue, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Harry Potter.

Ils se serrent la main et ajoutent d'une seule voix un « enchanté » avant d'éclater de rire. Je suis surpris de cette relative complicité. Sev n'est habituellement d'un naturel avenant.

- La piplette qui a perdu sa langue et qui me sert de petit ami, c'est Drago Malefoy.

Je redescends sur terre en voyant la main de Harry tendue vers moi.

- Enchanté.

- De même.

Une conversation légère et agréable s'engage. L'attention que lui porte Sev me surprend, mais une fois de plus, je n'en ressens aucune jalousie. Non, car moi même je ressens une sorte d'attirance. Il faut bien avouer qu'il n'a pas un physique désagréable et qu'il a une conversation intéressante.

POV Severus.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais la conversation a un peu dérivé. Harry est un jeune homme agréable, et gay également. Lorsqu'il nous l'a avoué, j'ai sentit une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir. J'ai un peu honte de moi, mais je n'y peux rien. En plus, Drago, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître ne semble pas m'en vouloir. Il est pourtant d'un naturel particulièrement jaloux.

- Excusez-moi, je vous prie, mais je dois aller me soulager…

- Très bien, à tout de suite.

Je rougis comme une fillette et me sens vraiment ridicule. Il n'y avait aucune connotation sexuelle pourtant dans le mot soulager… En plus, ce gars est sublime. Ses cheveux sont bruns, presque aussi foncés que les miens. Il les porte courts et en bataille organisée. Une mèche est savamment placée sur son front pour cacher une légère cicatrice ressemblant un peu à un éclair. Sa peau est agréablement halée, ses lèvres sont pulpeuses et rosées. Il porte un léger, très léger trait de crayon noir pour souligner ses yeux, des yeux qu'il a vert. Vert émeraude, magnifiques. En passant devant moi pour sortir, il me laisse deviner ses formes généreuses et tentatrices sous son jean bleu délavé et son t-shirt rouge très moulant.

Drago se tourne vers moi :

- Il te plait n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non pas du tout, je…

- Laisse tomber Amour, il me plait aussi.

Il ajoute cela en se glissant dans mes bras. Doucement, il m'embrasse et entoure ma nuque de ses doigts. Il se colle davantage à moi et je comprends alors que notre conversation, pourtant encore très soft, l'a excité autant que moi. Il est cependant obligé de cesser ses caresses car Harry vient de revenir. Il se fige un instant à la porte, hésitant visiblement à rentrer. Je me redresse alors avant de dire :

- Excuse-nous, entre.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est lui qui ne sait pas se tenir, je lui réponds en lui faisant un clin d'œil entendu.

La conversation se réengage mais sur des sujets beaucoup plus généraux. Une sorte de gène s'est installée et je trouve cela vraiment dommage. Je m'entends rarement si bien avec un inconnu dès les premières minutes.

POV Harry.

L'ambiance est beaucoup plus froide depuis que je suis revenu. J'ai été très gêné de les trouver ainsi. Pourtant je ne suis pas des plus impressionnables, mais mon corps a réagit d'une façon très embarrassante à la vue de deux ces deux Apollons en train de s'embrasser. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago s'excuse à son tour pour aller aux toilettes. Le silence s'installe. À force de le triturer maladroitement mon téléphone, celui-ci m'échappe des mains, et s'écrase par terre entre les jambes de Severus. Je me baisse pour le rattraper, mais ma main rencontre quelque chose de trop mou pour être mon portable. C'est sa main. Je redresse la tête et tombe nez à nez - c'est dans des cas comme celui là que cette expression prend tout son sens - avec Severus. Son regard brille de désire, j'en suis sûr. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de respirer son odeur musquée.

C'est ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, nos doigts emmêlés et à un centimètre d'un baiser, que nous découvre Drago. Nos yeux se détachent pour aller se poser sur le blond. Celui-ci entre, ferme la porte et s'assied à sa place sans dégager son regard de nous.

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Vous en mourez d'envie, cela se voit.

Nous sommes tous les deux à peu près aussi confus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et visiblement, Severus non plus. Il a l'air de se demander si son amant est sérieux ou s'il ne cherche pas plus simplement et plus logiquement à lui tendre un piège.

- Je ne plaisante pas Sev, je vois bien que vous ne rêvez que de ça. Embrassez vous.

Voyant que nous ne bougeons toujours pas, il s'accroupit près de nous. Il dépose l'une de ses mains sur ma nuque et la seconde sur celle de Severus, puis y exerce une pression légère, mais autoritaire. Inévitablement, nos deux visages se rapprochent, puis nos lèvres se touchent. D'une voix basse et rauque, Drago ajoute :

- Ne soyez pas timides !

Le ton de sa voix achève de m'exciter et de nous convaincre. Nos lèvres commencent à se mouvoir les unes contre les autres. Les baiser est d'abord timide, du bout des lèvres, nous nous goûtons. Puis le premier, il faufile sa langue jusqu'à la mienne. Elles se frôlent, se présentent, font connaissance puis enfin s'enivrent. Un gémissement à ma gauche m'apprend que le spectacle ne laisse pas Drago indifférent. Je sens d'ailleurs sa main pétrir ma nuque et jouer avec mes mèches de cheveux. Severus tend sa main vers ma joue et la laisse glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les doigts de son petit ami. La caresse m'électrise. Je crains de ne pouvoir en supporter davantage et de ne sauter sur mes deux assaillants pour des activités un tant soit peu plus physiques. Drago, dirigeant toujours les opérations détache mes lèvres de celles de son amant pour les emmener jusqu'aux siennes ? C'est à ce moment que notre relation passe à la vitesse supérieure.

POV Drago.

J'ai cru devenir fou en les voyant s'embrasser. Fou de désir. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui le goûte, et ses lèvres sont aussi tentantes que le reste de son corps. Sev se régale du spectacle en me caressant doucement le dos. Sa main se faufile ensuite sous ma chemise. Je gémis. Je laisse mes propres mains courir sur le corps si aguicheur de Harry. Elles caressent tout d'abord le torse qui me semble bien musclé. Je le prends ensuite par la taille et rapproche nos deux corps. Mes doigts dessinent les lignes de son dos, la courbure de ses reins, la rondeur de ses fesses. Il gémit doucement contre mes lèvres. Ses mains partent elles aussi à l'aventure. L'une d'elle se perd dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre doit être en train de découvrir le corps de Sev car je ne la sens pas sur le mien. S'enhardissant, il me pousse légèrement de manière à ce que nous soyons allongé par terre tous les deux, lui sur moi. D'une main, il me maintient au sol et de l'autre, il passe sa main derrière la tête de mon amant de manière à l'embrasser avec aise. Sevy attrape les pans de sa chemise et la lui arrache d'un geste vif et précipité. Je suis alors aux premières loges pour admirer le torse finement musclé et parfaitement halé. Je suis littéralement envoûté. Très vite, il nous déshabille tous les deux, et nous nous empressons de lui rendre la pareille.

Nous ne nous sommes pas encore touchés intiment, mais nous sommes pourtant déjà tous trois au bord de la jouissance. Nous nous observons, essoufflés et le premier à se « réveiller » est Sevy qui prend dans ses deux mains, la virilité de Harry et la mienne. Comme seule réponse, il obtient deux halètements à peine étouffés qui le font sourire.

Je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser, avec amour. Le remerciant de sa présence, de cette expérience. Pendant ce temps, Harry n'est pas resté inactif, et c'est avec un gémissement étouffé par les lèvres de Sev que j'accueille celle de Harry autour de mon membre tendu. Sev se détache de moi pour observer la scène. Et il faut bien avouer qu'elle est particulièrement bavante. Les yeux de Harry ne se détachent pas des miens pendant qu'il va et vient profondément autour de ma virilité. Puis une de ses mains attrape le sexe de Sevy qui, prit par surprise pousse un petit cri de satisfaction. Sentant ma jouissance très proche, je me retire de l'antre chaude et humide, et assied je beau brun sur la banquette et m'installe entre ses jambes. À mon tour, je prends sa virilité entre mes lèvres. Derrière moi, Severus savoure la vue, tant de nos activités que de mon postérieur. D'ailleurs, il darde sa petite langue coquine et curieuse avec laquelle il caresse doucement mon petit anneau de chaire. Je me liquéfie sous l'attouchement et m'active de plus en plus autour du membre de Harry. Mais mains cajolent ses testicules alors que les siennes s'enroulent dans mes cheveux. C'est le moment que choisi Sev pour nous changer de position.

- Drago, mon amour, prépare le…

- Non, je veux qu'il me prenne… Puis, me tournant vers Harry, s'il te plait…

POV Severus.

Harry prend alors la direction des opérations. Il nous assied tous les deux sur la banquette. Ses yeux remplis de désire nous observent alors qu'il fait entrer trois de ses doigts dans ma bouche et trois autres dans celle de Drago. Lorsqu'il estime être assez lubrifié, il les retire et les place à l'entrée de nos intimités. Un à un, il les introduit avec délicatesse et dextérité. Ses lèvres vont de ma verge à celle de mon amour. Je pers peu à peu la tête et le sens du temps et de l'espace. Et cela ne s'arrange pas lorsqu'il se retire de Drago, tends sa main vers son sac, prend un préservatif et se l'enfile rapidement avant de pouvoir enfin remplacer ses doigts par son organe.

Drago hurle de plaisir et je dois bien m'avouer un peu jaloux. Cependant Harry est très doué de ses doigts et je sens la jouissance monter sourdement en moi. Harry se retire de Drago le temps que celui-ci se retourne pour engloutir à son tour mon érection. Les doigts de notre nouvel amant ne m'ont pas quitté une seule seconde et frappe à chaque mouvement ma prostate sensible. Une de mes mains se saisie du membre de mon amour accentuant encore les cris de jouissance de celui-ci. Puis d'un seul coup, nous sommes tous les trois submergé par un orgasme violent et dévastateur.

Nous retombons les uns sur les autres dans un mélange incroyable de bras, de jambes et de cheveux. Plusieurs minutes se passent durant lesquelles nous reprenons lentement et silencieusement notre respiration.

Puis, nous rappelant enfin le lieu où nous nous trouvons, nous nous décidons enfin à nous lever et à nous rhabiller rapidement. Après un coup d'œil entendu avec Drago, je donne à Harry nos numéros de téléphone.

- Il te dit de nous revoir pendant nos vacances, puis, pourquoi pas quand nous serons à Londres ?

- J'en serais ravi…

Nous l'attirons ensuite tous l'un deux par un bras pour le blottir contre nous. Il ronronne comme un chaton sous nos caresses amoureuses et tendre.

Alors que nous nous endormons dans les bras les uns des autres, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur le contrôleur. C'est plus rouges que la terre de Roland Garros que nous tendons nos billets, essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé s'il était venu nous contrôler ne serait-ce que dix minutes plus tôt…

FIN.

* * *

Il n'est pas impossible qu'il y ait une suite à ce OS. Mais bon... Je ne promets rien. Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?

Gros bisous

Joyeux fêtes.

Tatu


	10. Harry aime les sucettes

Coucou ! Bon, alors me voilà avec un nouveau OS. Il esttres court et c'est une songfic. Voilà ce qui se passe quand on regarde la TV le samedi soir. C'est un slash Yaoi... donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**, c'est pas bon pour vous. il va sans dire que Harry et Draco ne m'appartiennent pas, Annie et ses sucettes non plus, jme fais pas de tunes sur les dos.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un lemon, plutot un bon gros lime, donc, je dirais qu'il est PG-15 Il est PWP, comprenez plot what plot? comprenez pas d'histoire lol.

**PUB :** Sinon, une derniere chose : une tres bonne amie à moi s'est enfin décidée à poster ses fics sous le nom de Kawai Mokusai. Sa premiere fic est tres sympa, c'est un HPSS bien sympathique appelé Dr Slump, msn et balais brosse. Ne vous laissez pas impressionner par le titre, ct les contraintes de mon défis.N'hesitez pas à jetter un oeil, vous ne serez pas décu!

je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bisous

* * *

Je suis une fois de plus en pleine extase !

Harry aime les sucettes,  
Les sucettes à l'anis.  
Les sucettes à l'anis  
D'Harry  
Donnent à ses baisers  
Un goût ani-  
Sé. Lorsque le sucre d'orge  
Parfumé à l'anis  
Coule dans la gorge d'Harry,  
Il est au paradis.

La sucrerie préférée d'Harry est sans nul doute la sucette. Sous toutes ses formes. Celles que l'on achète dans les boulangeries mais aussi celles que je peux lui proposer.

Pour quelques pennies, Harry  
A ses sucettes à l'anis.  
Elles ont la couleur de ses grands yeux,  
La couleur des jours heureux.

En ce moment, il en déguste deux à la fois. Une de couleur verte. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel goût elle peut avoir, mais étant donné que son parfum préféré est l'anis… Je suppose qu'il ne fait pas exception ce soir. Il déguste aussi mon membre tendu. Il les mélange, les fait combattre, les suce… la différence entre elle et moi, c'est qu'elle diminue. Moi j'augmente et je gémis.

Harry aime les sucettes,  
Les sucettes à l'anis.  
Les sucettes à l'anis  
D'Harry  
Donnent à ses baisers  
Un goût ani-  
Sé. Lorsqu'il n'a sur la langue  
Que le petit bâton,  
Il prend ses jambes à son corps  
Et retourne au drugstore.

Harry s'applique à me rendre fou. Il me délaisse pour s'occuper de finir sa sucette. Je ne sais plus où je suis. Merlin, je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de cette terre. J'ai le plus grand fan des sucettes pour petit ami.

Pour quelques pennies, Harry  
A ses sucettes à l'anis.  
Elles ont la couleur de ses grands yeux,  
La couleur des jours heureux.

Il jette au loin le bâton et se lèche les babines à la vue du sucre qui commence à sécher sur mon membre. Il pose ses mains sur mes cuisses et me jette un coup d'œil sensuel. Il passe sa langue sensuellement sur sa lèvre supérieure avant de la laisser remonter doucement de la base de mon sexe à mon gland rougit. Puis il le prend dans sa bouche avec indécence. Il va et vient d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Lorsque le sucre d'orge  
Parfumé à l'anis  
Coule dans la gorge d'Harry,  
Il est au paradis.

Je sens que je viens, très vite. Mes mains sont posées sur sa tête, mes doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Je n'essaye plus de le repousser quand je viens car je sais qu'il aime ça. Il me l'a dit cent fois. Alors je le laisse faire. Un coup de langue supplémentaire et je me déverse dans sa gorge dans un rugissement…

Il se pourlèche encore une fois les babines et me soulève du fauteuil dans lequel je suis échoué et m'emmène dans mon lit où je m'endors tout contre lui.

Fin.


	11. Le Diner

**Auteur :** Tatu c'est à dire moi meme lol  
**Pairing :** HP/DM  
**Rating :** G (ca me change d'écrire G lol)  
**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun personnage de Harry Potter, je ne fais que les emprunter à JKR. Merci madame. De plus, je n'ai jamais réussit à ecrire une chanson! Celle là est à Benabar! Merci à lui aussi!  
**Notes de l'auteur :** 1°) La forme de ce OS peut vous surprendre, mais j'espere que ca vous plaira quand meme! 2°) Je sais qu'il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ici, et je suppose que vous avez meme oublié mon existance! Mais ma Muse a beaucoup de mal à m'inspirer pour le HP! Il se trouve qu'elle est bien plus interessée par le RPS... allez savoir pourquoi! J'espere que ce retour au source va vous plaire, bien que ce soit tres court!  
**Dédicace :** Pour une fois, je change de dédicace! Ce n'est pas pour Anhelo que j'ai écrit cette fic! Je l'ai écrite pour mon amie Kawai Mokusai qui passe une periode un peu difficile! (Au passage, n'hesitez pas à jetter un oeil sur ses écrits!)

Derniere chose, avec ma frustratrice moitiée, nous nous somme créé un LiveJournal dans lequel sont regroupés tous nos doudous et nos fics, de tous fandoms confondus. Notamment le RPS qu'on ne peut pas trouver ici! L'adresse est dans mon profile!

Voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture!

* * *

One Shot : Le Dîner.

- Attends ! T'es pas encore prêt là ?  
- Bah non !  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- J'veux pas y'aller à ce dîner !  
- Mais ! Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai pas l'moral.  
- Arrête ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu faire le con sur ton balais cet après midi avec Blaise ?  
- J'suis fatigué !  
- Tu me prends pour un con ?

Le beau blond ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Son regard parlait pour lui. Il essaya par un calinou de convaincre son homme de rester à la maison ce soir là.

- Non Draco Malefoy, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! J'ai promis à Hermione qu'on serait là !  
- Ils nous en voudront pas, allez on n'y va pas.  
- Bien sûr qu'ils nous en voudront ! Ils baptisent leur fille ! Leur première enfant ! Je suis le parrain de cette enfant !

Draco roula des yeux, lui faisant bien comprendre que non seulement, ça lui faisait une belle jambe, mais qu'en plus, rien ne l'obligeait LUI à passer la soirée entouré de Gryffondors.

- En plus faut que je fasse un régime ma chemise me boudine, j'ai l'air d'une chipolata, je peux pas sortir comme ça.  
- Écoute, arrête de me prendre pour un con. T'es gaulé comme Mister Univers en dix mille fois plus beau ! Dis le tout de suite que ça te saoule de passer la soirée avec mes amis !  
- Ça n'a rien à voir je les aime bien tes amis, mais je veux pas les voir !  
- On peut savoir pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai pas envie.

Harry hésita entre le frapper et partir en claquant la porte. Il choisit finalement de croiser les bras et de bouder.

- On s'en fout, on n'y va pas, on n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps !  
- Se cacher sous les draps ? Nan mais sérieux, tu crois que c'est en insultant mes amis que je vais me laisser glisser sous les draps ?  
- On commandera des pizzas, toi, la télé et moi !  
- Et tu peux juste me dire ce qu'on leur dit ?  
- On appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose.  
- C'est facile ça ! Tu veux pas y aller, mais tu trouves pas de solution non plus !  
- On n'a qu'à dire à tes amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis.  
- Mais parles pour toi ! Moi je vais à tous tes dîners avec tes amis ! Pas une fois je t'ai fait un coup comme ça ! T'es gonflé quand même !  
- J'suis pas d'humeur tout me déprime et il se trouve que par hasard, y'a un super bon film à la télé ce soir.  
- A la télé hein ! Et on peut savoir de quel film il s'agit !  
- Un chef-d'œuvre du septième art que je voudrais revoir !  
- Sans dec', vas y raconte !  
- Un drame très engagé sur la police de Saint-Tropez.  
- Tu rigoles ? Tu veux me planter à cause d'un film sur des flics Moldus que tu ne connais pas, dans une ville que tu ne connais pas ?  
- C'est une satire sociale dont le personnage central est joué par de Funès, en plus y'a des extraterrestres.  
- Non ! Tu te trompes ! Y'a pas d'extraterrestres dans les flics de Saint-Tropez ! C'est dans la soupe au chou !  
- On s'en fout, on n'y va pas !  
- Et tu penses à quoi pour ce soir ?  
- On n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps, on commandera des pizzas, toi, la télé et moi.  
- Tu l'as déjà dit ça ! Et ça n'a pas marché la première fois !  
- On appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose, on n'a qu'à dire à tes amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis.  
- Je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu dis ça, c'est ceinture jusqu'à ce que je ne t'en veuille plus !

Draco sembla horrifié à cette idée. Il savait à quel point Harry était rancunier ! Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis ! Il risquait de ne plus faire l'amour pendant au moins trois siècle ! C'est pourquoi il décida de changer de stratégie et un air douloureux et fatigué. Il vacilla légèrement.

- Ça va Bébé ?  
- J'ai des frissons je me sens faible.  
- Vraiment ? Attends, approche !

Harry posa sa main sur le front de son amant tout en entourant sa taille de son autre main pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre.

- Je crois que je suis souffrant, ce serait pas raisonnable de sortir maintenant. Je préfère pas prendre de risque, c'est peut-être contagieux.

Harry eut un regard suspicieux que ne remarqua pas Draco. Il aurait du s'arrêter là, mais cru bon d'en rajouter une couche.

- Il vaut mieux que je reste ça m'ennuie mais c'est mieux.

Harry le repoussa violemment !

- J'en étais sûr ! T'es qu'un sale égoïste Malefoy ! Tu portes ton nom mieux que jamais !  
- Tu me traites d'égoïste, comment oses-tu dire ça ? Moi qui suis malheureux et triste. - Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer ! J'aurais vraiment tout entendu ! Et tu m'auras tout fait !  
- Et j'ai même pas de home-cinéma !  
- Depuis quand tu veux un home-cinéma ?

Draco semblait à court d'arguments. Alors il croisa les bras à son tour dans une charmante bouderie.

- On s'en fout.  
- De quoi ?  
- On n'y va pas !  
- Ça suffit !  
- On n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps !  
- Dans dix secondes y'aura plus un drap dans la maison !  
- On commandera des pizzas !  
- Mais t'aimes même pas les pizzas, pourquoi tu t'obstines ?  
- Toi la télé et moi…  
- Grouille, on va être à la bourre !  
- On appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose !  
- NON !  
- On n'a qu'à dire à tes amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis.  
- DRACOOOO ! Je t'avais prévenu…

Fin.

* * *

Si c'était possible, j'aimerai beaucoup une review pour me dire si je dois continuer à réécrire du HP ou si je ferrai mieux de retourner à mon RPS!

Gros bisous

Tatu


End file.
